For You Anything
by PrinceCharmingsPrincess
Summary: {AU} Love at first sight hits us in so many ways. What'll happen when it knocks a Prince off his feet even from a distance? Will he be able to find the girl? Will she love him? If not will she ever fall in love with him? What'll happen if she does and his father doesn't approve? This FanFiction is a mix of Genre's o.- [WARNING: fluffy moments]
1. Chapter 1- ET

,

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

**A/N: I would just like to thank ElementalMiko12 for all her help with this story. For all her random but quite funny burst of ideas, and her awesome help with detailing! This story wouldn't be as awesome without her! so thank you :)**

**Story Format****:  
><strong>Normal Text = Narration  
><strong>Bold Text <strong>= Important words  
><em>Italic Text<em> = Flashbacks  
>Norm Underlined Text = Inspired Words<br>*Sound* = Sound Effects  
>"Speaking" = Talking<br>'Thinking' = Thoughts

* * *

><p>ET<p>

"You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel"

* * *

><p>Starring aimlessly at the clear ocean view over his balcony; Natsu watched dully as fish jumped out of the clear sea water causing large ripples in the seas shiny surface. Today sucked… Natsu took on a bored expression as the wind light whipped by him flicking his pink spiky hair and bangs about. The outfit was so stuffy even without the white collared black jacket with golden accents and white pants. He'd long since kicked off those irritating black shoes that were nothing but uncomfortable!<p>

It felt good to feel the air running through his black cotton socks as he looked over his father's kingdom with a bored demeanor. His right arm resting along the thick cemented rail while his left elbow rested nearest his right hand. The left side of his cheek resting within his left hand. The wind flicked his bangs again causing a slight tickling sensation against his forehead. Closing his eyes as he sighed deeply…

He paused feeling the sudden need to open his eyes and look to his right 'Why?' he wondered. At first he tried to ignore it… but curiosity got the better of him.

oooOOOooo

Igneel grinned at his old friend who sat across from him. They were discussing his son's future marriage to his friend's daughter Lisanna. Said girl sat beside her father with pride in a pink frilly dress. Occasionally she'd peek around for her childhood friend Natsu who was suppose to be meeting with them for this discussion.

Igneel's ears twitched at the sudden sound of stomping feet. Turning his head to the stairs he watched as Natsu rushed down the stairs. He grinned "Ah Natsu my boy there you…" his smile faltered as Natsu dashed passed them with a wave.

"Sorry old man gotta run!" he shouted over his shoulder as he throws the front doors open with a loud slam. Natsu heard his father shout his name as he raced out of the large mansion and around the fountain sitting within the middle of the entrance. He didn't stop 'Gotta find it... Gotta get there quick!' he thought.

oooOOOooo

Natsu panted as he pushed aside bushes to get to his destination faster. Some branches scratched and tore at his jacket. Lightly pushing aside a few branches he found himself at the cliff he'd been looking for having finally found a path to it through the thick wooded area. It over looked the sea. He could hear the waves crashing against the lower part of the cliff from where he stood. His eyes scanned the area as he stepped out of the bushed in area covered by tall trees.

Natsu stared at the spot where the beautiful figure had been standing. Had he imagined her? He panted softly as he stepped forward again, but stopped mid step feeling a tug on his jacket. His heart skipped a beat… 'Was she here after all?' he wondered, Natsu's head jerked to the arm that felt the tug to find a lone branch caught on his jackets sleeve. Natsu's hope deflated instantly. Removing the limb from the rich black fabric of his sleeve he turned his attention back to the spot he'd see her standing.

Fresh air hit him at full force as he stepped closer to the edge where the girl had been standing. It was nice… refreshing! His bangs ran against his forehead as he stopped just behind where he estimated she'd been standing and tucked his hands into his pants pockets. 'This place… It's so beautiful and quiet.' he thought as a smile tugged across his lips while he eyed the horizon.

The sky was bright blue and fairly clear save for the crowd of birds flocking within them. If he looked hard enough he could make out the shipping port in Magnolia. Natsu took in a deep breath "Something I'm not use to at all." He mumbled enjoying the peace that surrounded him. His gaze fell down to the ground in front of him. He blinked dumbly as he knelt down while tucking his right hand out of his pocket. He reached down to touch the ground, but stopped. Natsu's face twitched into a grin at shoe impressions within the dirt. They were barely seeable, but they were definitely there!


	2. Chapter 2- Maps

,

Maps

"So I'm following the map that leads to you"

* * *

><p><em>Natsu turned his head a little his eyes widening on instant contact. What'd caught his gaze? A girl with long flickering blonde hair stood firmly planted at the cliffs edge. She seemed to glance in his general direction and he wasn't sure why… but his heart started pounding. His eye sight was sharper than most and as she turned to him the sun had hit her in all the right places. Illuminating the trace of lip gloss on her lips and the corners of her eyes lit up with a dark chocolate brown. He had to meet her!<em>

Natsu carefully touched the ground letting his eyes follow the footprints on the ground. 'I don't know who you are…' He paused standing back up to his feet. Turning in the direction the footprints headed which seemed to lead towards a downsloped from the tall cliff to the beach below. Spinning on his heels he began down the path to the beached area that not even he'd known of. He smiled 'but one way or another be it accidental or on purpose I will meet you.' he thought stopping before coming to the sandy beach.

He took off his shoes leaving them uncaringly at where the downslope met the beaches soft white sand. Natsu jogged down the beach following the footprints as they vanished into the water. 'Walking along the shoreline eh a romantic perhaps?' he thought feeling a slight temptation to do the same, but didn't. If he wanted to find her he had to hurry!

Jogging along the shore feeling the soft sand between his toes was nice. Compared to constantly wearing those stuffy shoes. Natsu slowed to a stop meeting a sudden wall cutting off the small beach. There was nothing… Where could she have gone from here? It was odd he didn't see any footprints going back up to the cliff which is the only exit… No footprints leading back… No other foot exit… The ocean maybe?

Natsu's head snapped towards the wall before him when he heard laughter. He couldn't see her, but he could hear a girl. The sound of her voice made him feel somehow happy! Natsu looked at the wall before reaching up to grasp a rock on the wall as he began the long and difficult effort to scale the wall. He flinched feeling the rocky terrain cut at the soles of his feet; only at this moment does he consider how crazy this it… Climbing a wall with small sharp edges barefoot…

He wasn't sure how long he'd hung there thinking about whether or not I'd be a good idea to continue or not?! "The mall that sounds like a plan!" he heard her say happily. Natsu pressed his ear closer to the wall in hopes of hearing her better "I'll be there in a minute okay Levi? Alright bye!" he heard her say a little clearer. He heard a few clicks and a soft clap.

'A cell phone maybe?' he contemplated what the sounds could have been. Natsu shook his head; what was he doing?! He began climbing again… Reaching the top he crawled over the much flatter surface and peeked over the edge. His eyes lit up and his heart skipped a beat; there she was! She was much more beautiful up close!

Long golden blonde waist length hair, gorgeous smooth lightly tanned skin to go with that slender figure, enchanting dark brown orbs, and a brilliant and bright smile that could laminate even the darkest cavern. He watched her untie the neck strings to the bikini she was wearing…

Natsu's cheeks reddened a little and he turned away quickly when he realized she was stripping off her clothing. He felt the urge to peek over his shoulder, but ignored it. It was difficult being a gentleman… Natsu crossed his legs bouncing his knee looking a little frustrated. How would he know if she was done changing or not? The only practical way to know was to look right?! Or say something and risk a rock being chucked at his head… Natsu heard a soft splash and turned his head back to her immediately.

When he didn't see her his heart sank… Had he lost her already?! Looking around for almost a full minute before he heard a deep breath being taken from the other side of the wall he was currently sitting on. Readjusting himself so he could look over its edge, his cheeks reddened at seeing her again, but this time walking out of the clear waters nude up towards the beach. Natsu felt a little dizzy as he observed her walking up to a tree and grabbing a large purse that was well hidden. A zip-lock bag housing a small pink object within her hand.

Natsu felt something trickle down his chin before he fell back… passing out on top of the wall he'd climbed on.


	3. Chapter 3- Try Again

,

Try Again

"If at first you don't succeed, dust yourself off and try again"

* * *

><p>Natsu twitched slightly as he began to stir 'Ugh where am I?' he wondered sitting up slightly clapping a hand to his forehead to try and block out the pains he felt in his head. It didn't work… Natsu sighed sitting all the way upright before glancing around at his surroundings. That's right! That girl he'd tracked her and… Natsu's cheeks darkened to the point that steam rolled off his cheeks. Shaking his head from side to side to rid himself of the beautiful imagine in his head that was currently causing him to drool.<p>

Natsu looked up at the sky in surprise 'Wow it's so dark how long was I sleeping?!' he jumped up in a panic climbing down the wall again with a little difficulty. Dropping down to the sand with a soft stomp, he turned and ran through the sand towards the cliff to get home. His father was going to freak! He failed to notice the sleeping figure resting just barely out of sight from him and several suitcases that reflected the light of the risen moon.

oooOOOooo

Natsu stopped in front of the gates to his family's large home. It looked strangely empty and not buzzing with movement. Which could only mean one thing… Natsu sweat dropped 'Pop you didn't really go into a panic and send all the security to search for me… did you?' he thought recalling the last time this had happened. This wasn't uncommon when he ducked out of the house and didn't come back till late hours.

You would think dad would have realized by now he was a man now and could take care of himself. Natsu sighed stuffing his hands into his pocket as he walked towards the house. "Big brother!" he lifted up his head when he heard a shout. Natsu's eyes widened as a blue blob collided with him causing him to fall back to the ground.

Arms constricted tightly around his waist "W-Wendy?" Natsu managed to mumble out. As he lifted his back off the ground a bit using his elbows to prop him up.

"Big brother where were you?!" Wendy shouted worriedly pulling away enough to see him. Wendy blinked in and her eyes widened in horror "Big brother what…"

"Natsu! Where the hell have you been?! You gave me and you future wife a scare!" His father walked out of the house a cell phone in his hand; Lisanna and her father walking behind him. As he closed the distance to him and hung up the phone after telling the head of his guard to regather the guards at the house… King Igneel's eyes widened and he rushed forward dropping down in front of him slamming his hands down on his sons shoulder "Natsu are you alright?! Who did this to you?!" he screamed worriedly.

Did this to me? Natsu looked at him as if he'd grown another head 'What the hell was the old man talking about?' he wondered. Natsu sighed prying his family members off of him "First of all Lisanna isn't my future wife and second what in god's name are you to talkin about?!" he questioned. Natsu felt a headache coming on… Natsu shook his head and stood up dusting himself off "Never mind I'm too tired. Good night and Wendy… I'm sorry I worried you." he finished as he walked into the house.

Making his way passed the stunned party's within the front yard. He didn't miss the depressed look his childhood friend had after he'd said she wasn't his future wife and he didn't miss the chilling glare that was trailing him via her father as he walked into the house. Natsu was very aware that the man hated him. Reaching his room he closed the door behind him and locked the door. He couldn't wait to have a nice hot bath and then go right to sleep.

Entering the bathroom he tossed off his jacket and began unbuttoning his white undershirt. That's when he glanced in the mirror and his jaw dropped. He had dried blood running down his face… No wonder Wendy and dad sounded that way! Where had it come from? Natsu's face turned dark red remembering what he'd accidently witnessed. Natsu slapped his hand to his forehead; he hadn't done it on purpose and yet he still felt as though he violated her.

'Who are you I wonder…' he thought pushing aside his current appearance as he continued about his business. He just wanted to finish his shower and go to sleep so he could try to meet the beautiful girl again tomorrow.

oooOOOooo

Natsu's eyes snapped open at dawn with a determined flare as he sat upright quickly and tossed his covers off his body. Jumping out of bed he bounced around trying to put the clothes he'd preset out last night by himself. Once he had on his pants he walked into the bathroom as he so easily slipped on his loose fitting orange button up shirt. Once done he hooked the black tie that'd been resting over his arm around his neck. Thanking god he'd paid attention to the servant that would usually help him dress.

Adjusting the tie to look correctly several times before it actually looked decent; he felt a rush of self-accomplishment at completing the task without help. With a skip to his step he exited his room and practically slid down the staircases rail to the bottom floor. Natsu stepped into the kitchen meeting all the cooks whom were currently buzzing within the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

Their eyes widened at his arrival. Natsu ignored their stares with a light catch hummed tune as he walked to the fridge and began pulling out various things. "S-Sir if you'd like I can do that for you?" one of them asked horrified that their Prince was cooking. What if the King saw! Natsu waved them off and everyone in the kitchen began to sweat. "W-Would you like some help then s-sir?" the woman questioned again knowing the King would be rather angry to see his offspring doing what he calls a woman's duty.

Natsu looked up at her and flashed her a smile "Thanks for the offer, but I think I've got it!" he beamed. Walking to the other side of the kitchen only to come back and place a picnic basket beside the food he was preparing.

A few of them blinked in surprise and smiled "Planning on surprising your Princess huh?"

Natsu looked up for a brief moment his face scrunched in confusion. "No." he mumbled as he looked back down at what he was doing.

His answer caused everyone in the kitchen to pause in their movements and they all slowly turned to face his direction. All noise gone aside from the noise Natsu was making.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched when he realized they were staring at him "What?!" he exaggerated in an annoyed and questioning tone. He was mentally daring them to say something…

Everyone immediately went back to what they were doing in silence 'Wonder how gorgeous she is...' their minds all centered around the same thought.


	4. Chapter 4- The Reason

,

The Reason

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something that I must live with everyday"

* * *

><p>*Snore* A young blonde teen laid comfortably on a rolled out towel along the a sandy beach. Her only cover from the rising sun was the many bushes surrounding the tall palm trees a couple feet away at the edge of the cliffs hung over roofing. It wasn't much, but it was a roof over her head…<p>

Another towel carefully folded into a makeshift pillow rested under her head while another rested over her as a blanket. The blonde hair was messy; some stuck to her face with a little help from a little drool dripping from her lips.

A small squirrel stood besides her gnawing on an acorn it'd gotten from one of the trees in the forest above. She snored again as the light began to peek over the oceans horizon; the squirrel stopped tilting its head back. Its eyes slowly widened before it turned back to the sleeping girl and throw the acorn at her smack dab in the forehead.

She sat up with a gasped start; her brown droopy half asleep eyes landed on the small squirrel that was now currently waving at her frantically. "Ugh what's up…" she grumbled out still half asleep as turned slightly when a bright light hit her eyes. That's when it hit her! Her brown orbs widened and she leaped to her feet "Shit work! Thank you Kari!" she shouted at the squirrel as she stripped off her clothes and grabbed the necessary things to get washed from her bag before bolting to the clear ocean water.

The squirrel known as Kari rolled her eyes and turned to Lucy's bag. Kari beamed seeing the bag still very much open; squeezing into the open bag she shuffled around a little before ducking back out with an peanut nutrition bar hidden within her human buddies belongings. Some minutes after Kari played the part of bandit and she found she couldn't get the dumb tasteless wrapping off her stolen treat. Hearing a soft chuckle she peeked up to find the blonde laughing at her "Here let me help." she said holding her hand out.

The squirrel dropped the bar into her hand and pouted with tightly crossed arms. Kari's ears twitched at the familiar sound of the wrapping ripping and turned with a happily wide eyed drolly expression. Once the bar was handed over to her Kari dug into the delicious and strange treat. Feeling a soft pat on her head before her blonde companion walked to her large pink travel bags. Kari snickered a little as she watched the girl clumsily put on her clothes.

oooOOOooo

"Lucy! You're late by one minute and thirty two seconds!" one of her uptight coworkers shouted dramatically.

Lucy sweat dropped panting in the doorway "I-It wasn't my fault that t-there was an accident a-and I had to take a detour… I-I even ran to try and m-make it on time!" she explained. What a day to run into an accident scene.

"Pfft yeah right you were probably smooching it up with your boyfriend." the boy her age spoke up again.

Lucy looked up with a glare "Shut up Gray; leave Lucy alone and get to work or your fired!" Lucy heard her bosses commanding voice boom throughout the store. Customers looked their way briefly before turning back to what they were doing.

Gray huffed turning on his heels to find something to do.

Lucy's panting slowed as a bottle of water was held down to her. Lucy looked up to see her boss and one of her best friends holding out the bottle while looking down at her in concern. "You alright?" Erza questioned, her, Erza and Levi had known each other since their debutant days.

Luc nodded taking the offered water gulping it down at a ridiculous speed. Erza eyed her in concern her friend had been acting odd recently. Every time she or Levi would call Lucy to hangout over at her house or to see if they could sleep over Lucy would always come up with a reason why they couldn't. Their meetings recently would consist of hanging out in random restaurants that none of them had ever even known of and Lucy she noticed would always glance over her shoulder.

Lucy nodded slightly as her answer. Pulling the bottle away from her lips with a soft inhaled gasp she pointed at Gray who was organizing grocery items on a shelf. "So what's got his panties in a twist?" Lucy asked mildly interested.

Erza rolled her eyes "His best male friend has been blowing him off and now his best female friend has been ignoring his texts." she answered making Lucy flinch. So that was who was texting her this morning…

"I see… Guess I owe him an apology." Lucy laughed half heartedly rubbing at the back of her neck. Lucy pulled her pink flip phone from her pocket. It showed several missed calls and unread checked her text messages. Opening up the text messages…

Gray- Wake up text!

Erza- I'll be getting to work early today because gramps will be there to see how I'm handling my new promotion. We might be late leaving the job wanna go get some smoothies after work?

Gray- Lucy? *Poke*

Gray/Erza/Levi- I just heard there was an accident on your usual route are you okay?! You're not hurt are you?

Levi- Gray and Erza are freaking out Lucy please call one of use and let us know if you're okay!

Lucy frowned closing her phone with a soft clap when it suddenly shut off on her due to its low battery. She hadn't heard any chimes indicating she'd gotten a text message on the way here. Had she turned the sound off? She couldn't remember… Either way she owed her friends an apology for making them worry like that. Lucy's ears twitched *Pip* *Click* *Pip* as she looked up to watch as Erza pressed at the keys on her phone.

"I'm texting Levi to let her know you're alright." Erza spoke up as if knowing the question resting in Lucy's mind.

Lucy nodded slightly "I'd like to take you guys out my treat as an apology…" she mumbled feeling guilty. She should be the one telling her friends she was fine…

Erza gave her a glance and nodded "I'm in I'll ask Levi; you check with Gray." her tall redheaded friend turned back to her phone.


	5. Chapter 5- Just A Kiss

,

Just A Kiss

"We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow"

* * *

><p>Natsu sat at the cliff his arms and legs crossed. His knee bounced impatient… He'd pictured this happening much differently. He'd imagined he'd come to the cliff and sit there until the beautiful girl arrived, he'd unleash his charm on her, ask her to marry him, they'd eat, watch the sunset together, and possibly got for a moonlit walk along the shoreline before turning in on the beaches soft sand resting while star gazing.<p>

Yes… He'd planned that far… The only issue in his plan now was the girl he was waiting for had yet to show and it was late afternoon! He should have at least gotten past the asking her to marry him part! Or at the very least them meeting! Where was she? He'd guess yesterday by the look of the foot trails up to the cliff that the beautiful brown orbed girl she came here often. Maybe she missed a day?

Natsu stomach growled… No way. He wouldn't eat this carefully prepared lunch he'd made just for the two of them to share as a part of their first date together. He wouldn't give in he could handle it he was stronger than this! The scent tickled at his nose teasing him… His stomach growled again and he turned to look down at his abdomen with a glare "I don't understand you when you talk to me like that!"

Oh great he was getting delusional… Natsu looked up a bit feeling a small weight on his knee. A squirrel stood perched oh so cutely on his knee with an acorn clenched tightly within one clawed hand while three more lay within its opposing arm. It chucked the small acorn smacking Natsu with it smack dab between the eyes! "Agh! Mother f…" Natsu quickly got up to his feet only to feel something fuzzy run up his pant leg.

Natsu eyes widened and he momentarily scream unbuckling his pants in record time trying his damnedest to kick them off. He fell backward in the process. Then the squirrel began to travel again causing him to leap to his feet once again this time removing hi shirt. "Ugh damn squirrel what'd I do to you?!" he yelled tossing the shirt to the ground. The squirrel hopped of the shirt just before it touched the ground landing effortlessly on all fours. It looked like it was yelling at him…

The bushes rustle a bit catching the attention of the two. The brush parted "Kari I know I'm a little late." she paused. Brown eyes landed on a pink spiky haired half naked boy about her age standing in front of her "but you don't have to…yell." she trailed off. One second passed then two…

Natsu's eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. 'I-It's her.' he thought his brain stalling at being close enough to be able to observe the beautiful creature that's commanded his attention. That breath taking waist length blonde hair and mesmerizing brown irises. He stepped forward towards her…

The blonde gave off a loud ear piercing scream… As her face turned a dark crimson red and she attempted to his her face behind her purse. "Oh my god! Put some clothes on you perv!" she shouted the area rushing just under her eyes still a blazing red.

It only darkened when Natsu held a hand out to her and flashed her a big charming smile "Hello, my name is Natsu Dragneel! What's a beautiful goddess such as yourself called?" he asked still half naked.

The blonde's face darkened again as he stepped closer before she suddenly took her face away from the bag and with closed eyes started hitting him with her purse. "Put some damn clothes on you perv!" she yelled nailing him in the face.

Natsu fell to the ground with a soft thud and an oomph. "Okay okay I'll get dressed!" Natsu yelped jumping to his feet to collect his clothing. Natsu's eyebrow twitched when he noticed the squirrel grinning at him in triumph.

When Natsu finished he sighed sitting down cross legged on the ground with a pout "You can look now." he mumbled drawing weird circles in the loose sand with his index finger. A soft breeze hit his back cooling him off a little.

He watched the blonde cautiously peek open her eyes. She then glared at him "How did you know about this place?" she spoke up with her hands on her hips still glaring intensely.

Natsu blinked a couple times "I saw a goddess and I followed her." he explained in a serious tone.

The blonde looked confused. A goddess? Goddesses aren't real! This guy has a screw… 'Wait… Is he talking about me?' she wondered.

Natsu stood up dusting himself off "So since I answered your question it would be rather rude for you to not answer mine. What's your name my gorgeous goddess?~" he beamed up at her with that charming smile again. It could blind a person if he wasn't careful…

"Lucy…" She mumbled out shyly her cheeks still a bright pink. She hadn't really noticed before considering she'd been trying not to look at his half naked form, but this guy… he was undeniably cute! Lucy looked away from him quickly feeling the need to hide her face.

"Lucy." He repeated softly making her heart skip a beat. Natsu reached out his hand taking hold of her small hand bringing her knuckles to his lips with a mildly amused gaze. His lips brushed her hand and he swore steam erupted from her ears "I like it." he smirked.

Lucy's free arm folded close to her chest as she stared at him wide eyed. She'd felt her pulse quicken at his words. "Lucy my goddess will you marry me?!" he asked her suddenly leaning closer to her for a kiss. Lucy's eyes widened as she moved swiftly. Her body moving more or less by itself as she scooped up Kari into her hand and forced the poor little squirrel into a kiss with the boy in front of her. When Natsu pulled away Kari and Natsu seemed to share the same reaction as they both gagged coughing.

Kari turned to face Lucy with a glare and began screaming at her in high pitched shrills.


	6. Chapter 6- Blown Away

,

Blown Away

"Those storm clouds gather in her eyes, Daddy was mean old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground"

* * *

><p>Lucy's cheeks were still red as they sat on the beaches soft sand on a blanket Natsu had brought. This was a strange situation… Her mind flashed back to what'd transpired moments ago.<p>

_Natsu coughed like crazy after kissing Kari… Almost like he was trying to cough up a hair ball "So Lucy will you?" he asked pained tears hovering at the rims of his eyes from the rough cough. Natsu resisted the urge to scrub at his mouth with his sleeve. Truly he was really tempted to run to the clear ocean waters and wash his mouth out._

_Lucy looked taken back for a moment at the question and asked "Are you crazy?! We only just met?!" she shouted through annoyed narrowed eyes. *Gurgle* Lucy paused looking down from her current boxer stance to Natsu stomach; Lucy sweat dropped "Hungry?" she questioned._

_Natsu sighed "I actually made us something for a first date, but I didn't want to eat any unless you were here.. Haven't eaten since dinner last night." he explained. Thinking about it he'd been a little crazy with that thinking… What if she hadn't come back to this spot? He had nothing concrete; no solid proof saying she would. Just the foot trails indicating that it was well used… Anyone could have walked that trail!_

_Lucy's gaze shifted to the basket and folded blanket resting over the baskets covering 'That's… a little weird, but kinda sweet.' she thought. She heard his stomach growl again; how long had he been waiting for her she wondered. "Well then let's eat!" Lucy smiled slightly. She'd just had food with Gray, Erza, and Levi, but it'd be a bit rude not to at least try a little considering he'd gone out o his way to bring it._

_Natsu beamed bright "So it's a date?!" he shouted excitedly._

_Lucy resisted the urge to chuckle at how childish he looked at the idea of a it being a date. Lucy held up her index finger "Yes, but it's only a date; no marriage." she explained carefully finding it difficult to not consider this a date after seeing that excited expression. _

Natsu practically inhaled the food on his plate and dug in for seconds. "So Lucy how old are you?" Natsu questioned with his mouth full of food. After he swallowed he immediately grabbed a water bottle and chugged it with ease. Tossing the now empty bottle he grabbed another and began chugging again.

Lucy grabbed the end of the clear bottle tilting it down, slowing his drinking "Eighteen, slow down it's not going to run away." she told him worriedly. So he didn't choke from trying to drink too quickly.

Natsu pulled the bottle from his lips. A little water dripped from the corner of his lips and down his chin. Natsu blushed a little when Lucy touched his cheek gently wiping away the liquid. "Thank you…" he smiled at her.

Lucy put her finished plate down beside her "So how old are you Natsu?" She shot Natsu's question back at him as he began preparing yet another plate of food.

"Me?" He questioned dumbly. Natsu sweat dropped at his own question 'Who else would she be talking to moron!' he thought to himself. "Nineteen…" he answered beating himself up. Great just great… What kind of first impression was this?! He was making himself out to be an idiot in front of a girl he was insanely attracted too! Gah focus! Natsu's eyes shifted from the food on his plate and locked onto Lucy's dark brown orbs. There was just something about them…

"Nineteen I see. Thank you for this it's nice!" Lucy said with a small smile. Even if the guy hadn't made it himself it was pretty sweet of him. Even if it hadn't started out as a date; it ended up as one…

Natsu blushed resting his plate on the ground he sat back a little one hand planted behind him to keep him somewhat propped up. He scratched at his cheek bashfully with his free hand and a smile "I'm glad… Honestly I was worried I didn't make anything right." he told her removing the arm that was keeping him propped up from behind him. He fell backwards onto the blanket and folded his hands behind his head.

Lucy stopped for a moment turning to him 'Was he joking?' she wondered. When she realized he'd at some point closed his eyes, and couldn't see the questioning look on her face she decided to speak up once again "You made this?"

Natsu peeked open an eye at her "Yeah, I don't find going to a restaurant and eating very romantic. I find it more romantic if the food is made by the interested person rather then it being cooked by someone else." he started.

Lucy looked at him oddly. Judging by the way he was dress he was either rich or came from money. To hear that from a silver spoon kid was completely new to her… It peeked her interest. Lucy turned towards him slightly with a raised eyebrow "Why's that?" she questioned.

Natsu's eyes drooped slightly "It just seems more romantic to me since that person would have to take time out of their day to do it. Kinda like with Valentine's Day how the girls slave over a hot stove to make chocolate for someone they like." he finished.

Lucy reached up tucking some of her long blonde hair behind her ear "That makes sense." trying to give her blush time to dissipate from her cheeks. Lucy's eyes rested on the horizon that was splashed with various colors yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples. "So where'd you learn to cook? Your mom?" Lucy asked.

The light breeze tickled at his skin and he smiled sadly "Unfortunately no my mom died when I was young; I learned from watching the cooks my father has had on his payroll." he informed her. It'd been difficult… growing up without a mother. His father bringing women in left and right; sometimes even flirting with the staff around the house in front of Natsu. The few staff that stayed clear of a relationship with his father would be fired after trying to teach him what his father called peasant work…

He only knew how to dress himself properly because of his most recent personal servant and best friend whom his father had fired after he caught his buddy and rival in hand to hand combat teaching him how to properly put on a tie. He still wasn't the greatest at putting it on right. In fact it took him several tries to do what his best friend Gray managed to pull off in one try! Speaking of his friend… He owed that jerk... He needed to go see how he was doing; maybe they could hang out sometime.

Natsu had gotten oddly quiet all the sudden "You okay?" Lucy asked in concern.

He sat up all the way with a sigh and pulled his knees up towards his chest. Allowing his arms to rest folded on his bent knees "Yeah, it's just this day isn't exactly going how I pictured." he explained a little resting his chin on his folded arms.

Lucy scooted closer and nudged his shoulder with her own "How'd you picture it?" she pressed on curiously. What had Natsu pictured would happen? She watched Natsu's cheeks darken a little…

Natsu sat up a bit and brought one over his arms back clapping it to the back of his neck rubbing at it from both embarrassment and nervousness. "It's a bit embarrassing now that I think about it more, but… I imagined it going like I'd come to the cliff and sit there until you arrived, I'd woo you with my devilish good looks, ask you to marry me, we'd eat, watch the sunset together, and go for a moonlit walk along the shoreline before turning in on the beaches soft sand resting while watching the stars." he said with a chuckle.

Lucy stared at him in surprise. He'd really thought that far ahead? As crazy as his idea had been and how odd the execution of it was… It was a pretty sweet gesture.

Natsu closed his eyes laughing half heartedly "Yeah, a bit dumb I know…" he replied with a fake smile.

Lucy snapped out of her momentary trance his words brought on. Lucy leaned forward with a sweet smile and shook her head from side to side "It's not dumb at all." she spoke up. Lucy watched Natsu's dark brown eyes meet hers and she felt her heart skip a beat. Blushing a little she stood up stretching a little "You've completed about six of those things you just listed." Lucy started as she turned to face the pinkette.

Natsu watched as Lucy held out her hand to him "The moon isn't out just yet, but how about that shoreline walk?" she hinted playfully. Natsu smiled back feeling a spark when he rested his hand in hers as he used his other arm to support him as he stood to his feet. Standing beside her right now he noticed… he was at least a head taller than Lucy.

They kicked off their shoes near the blanket that was still draped over the soft sand. Walking closer to the shore Lucy nudged Natsu with her shoulder again "So tell me what about this isn't going how you pictured?" she questioned.

Natsu dropped down to the ground hunched over pouting as he made imaginary pictures in the sand "You didn't say yes…"

Lucy blinked a few times in confusion "I didn't say yes?" she interrogated a little.

He still didn't get it… "To marriage." he mumbled still pouting. His mother and father had been an arranged marriage. Much like his father was planning to do with him and Lisanna. He didn't have much experience with love so he wasn't sure exactly how it all worked. All the movies he'd watched on it and studies he'd done on it in the library weren't much help considering he'd used it on her only to be turned down.

Her eyes widened slightly… He'd expected that to go that smoothly? "Wouldn't you rather be sure I'm in love with you rather than us getting together and me having an ulterior motive?" Lucy questioned with a raised eyebrow. She admits love is a beautiful thing that everyone eventually chased after, but expecting someone to just say I love you marry me after a first meeting is a bit overboard… 'Isn't it?' she sweat dropped looking slightly confused now.

Natsu caught her hand in his turning towards her. He leaned into her personal space eyeing her curiously "How would I be sure of something like that?" he interrogated.

Lucy stared at him for several seconds, blinking three times quickly "Natsu how much do you know about love?" she asked leaning back a little when she finally noticed the lack of space. Lucy's cheeks darkened as she retreated back to a safe distance.

Natsu frowned "… My mom and dad were an arranged marriage. While mom was alive dad was happy and seemed so much more different then he is now." he paused shortly. Inhaling deeply as he compared how his father use to act to now. His mother would probably turn over in her grave if she knew about it… Natsu shrugged slightly "Now he drinks till he drops and flirts with just about any female that crosses his path." he finished.

Lucy froze in place… That sounded so familiar. Lucy looked away finding the reflective surface of the water more interesting than anything else at the moment. "In a normal relationship you'd get to know a person before marriage…" she started before tugging her hand away from Natsu, folding her arms behind her back as her right hand grabbed her left wrist. Lucy tilted her head to observe as two large dolphins and a baby dolphin jumped in and out of the water together "To make sure they're the ones you want to spend the rest of your life with." she spoke softly.

She herself had zero experience with love. The only reason she was able to say these things with such certainty is because she'd asked the same questions he had once… But that was back when her mother was still alive. These sentences… These words of knowledge they weren't her own. They were her late mother's.

Natsu reached over grabbing her chin and carefully turned her face to face him. It wasn't until his eyes met hers that he understood "I see…" he whispered staring into Lucy's eyes. 'You're just like me…' he thought, the loneliness reflected within those dark brown eyes… he knew it. Natsu gulped wanting to know more, but at the same time wanting to rid the girl of the pain that shun within her eyes. Natsu released her chin, softly brushing his fingers over her cheek as he tucked several strands of long blonde hair behind her ear "How do you know if you want to spend the rest of your life with them?"

Lucy suddenly chuckled at his question "They'll drive you crazy, but at the same time you'll never not want them around." she explained. Lucy stopped when they started to walk around the small sandy edge surrounding the cliff they'd met on. Turning slightly to eye the strong hand wrapped around her wrist. Lucy blushed as her eyes met Natsu's shy dark brown almost black orbs; his eyes were shifty from nervousness.

Natsu looked to the side in embarrassment as his free hand came up to scratch at his cheek "C-Can I ask another question?" he stuttered out. His eyes briefly shifted to Lucy in time to see her nod and reply with a soft sure. Natsu looked up at her seriously "Lucy, what is love?" he questioned. He wanted to know what her opinion of love was… Was it the same as his? Or was it completely different? If so did he really understand anything those love novels were trying to say?

Lucy stared blankly…

_"Mama, what's love?" a younger version of herself questioned curiously._

_Her mother giggled "Love is putting another person's well being before your own sweetie. Where's all this coming from all the sudden?" she asked sitting on the couch in the study her legs tilted and tucked behind her._

_Lucy looked up from the floor and the various open books which surrounded her. Lucy frowned "I don't know why… But I just feel like I don't have the time to not ask…" she explained. She was worried… She'd witnessed her mother's sudden decrease in health lately and had been researching thoroughly. Which brought her to learn a new word 'Death'. After learning this word she'd realized her mom and dad wouldn't be around forever. And lately when she looked at her mother… she could swear she saw death lurking behind her especially after that time…_

"L-Love is…" Lucy took in a sharp inhaled breath as she felt a familiar twist within her stomach. Her chest tightened painfully like she'd just eaten a sour warhead and tears collected at the base of her eyes. Lucy bowed her head "Love is putting another person's well being before your own." she repeated.

Natsu 's gaze looked calculating like he was dissecting her words for an unseen meaning "Putting their well being before your own…" he paused grabbing at his chin thoughtfully with his free hand. Natsu stopped in his movement and his eyes widened in shock and guilt "Ah! Lucy are you okay why are you crying?!" he questioned. Was it something he said?!

Lucy snapped out of it and tugged her hand away from him so she could wipe the tears away with her sleeve "I'm fine…" she sniffled. She wanted to change the subject… She wanted to stop crying; she'd promised she wouldn't cry anymore! Lucy looked up at a concerned Natsu suddenly with a big smile "I don't exactly recall turning you down. I just didn't answer so… you still have a shot!" she pointed out.

Natsu frowned 'Whatever it was must have been painful…' he thought. He sighed grabbing her hand gently this time tugging her in the opposite direction. "Really?" he asked still stealing glances at the girl beside him. She was quite the actor… That face she was making; if it weren't for that barely noticeable pain in her eyes he wouldn't have noticed at all that even now she was still hurting.

Lucy giggled nudging him with her shoulder playfully "I don't see why not you don't seem completely creepy." she spoke with a slight smirk as she pulled her hand from his reach before jogging a couple of steps ahead.

Natsu's jaw dropped as he pointed a shaky finger at her "… Wait doesn't that mean you think imma little creepy?!" he shouted louder then he'd expected.

Lucy spun around on her heels clapping her hands behind her back as she bent forward a little. Lucy closed her eyes "Running all the way out here to hunt me a complete stranger down so you can ask me to marry you out o the blue?" she pointed out dully. "Any normal girl would think you're a bit creepy at first." She continued in an as a matter of fact tone.

Natsu flinched "Oh… I guess that is a little creepy." he mumbled poking his to index fingers together in embarrassment.

Lucy turned away crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure why she said it… "Plus you kissed Kari!" She added. When she realized what'd just came out of her mouth her arms unfolded and her hands flow to cover her mouth. Her whole face turned red in embarrassment.

Natsu held up his hands "Whoa hold up there actually you made me kiss Kari let's get that clear right now; I would have been ten times happier kissing y…" he stopped mid sentence. He watch Lucy start walking again at fairly quick pace. Natsu snickered suddenly "Wait a second…Your jealous aren't you?~" he interrogated dashing up behind her. When he'd get close to her he'd notice she'd speed up a little so she was always ahead.

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked ahead of her "W-What?! No!" She screeched out, her cheeks began to gave off steam from the added heat holding within her cheeks. Lucy began to jog fast when Natsu caught up to her. Only stopping when Natsu suddenly jumped in front of her. She barely stopped in time so she wouldn't kiss him!

Natsu looked at her innocently "Then why are you hiding from me?" he questioned moving closer to her when she took a step back. Their noses nearly touching… Her brown eyes were wide at the sudden question and her embarrassment was more than likely due to the agonizing closeness. Natsu suppressed the urge as best he could…

Lucy watched a grin stretch over Natsu's features "S-Shut up I'm not hiding! I'm not jealous!" she shouted with closed eyes as she turned and started stomping away from him. Until she realized she was going in the wrong direction… When she turned she found Natsu behind her with a charming smile and his eyes lit up in amusement. Lucy's heart skipped a beat again "Gah get away from me weirdo!" She screamed running away.

After about an hour of playing cat and mouse. The sun had set beyond the horizon leaving a glittery sky in its wake. The two laid on the beach's soft sand together star gazing. Lucy smiled when Natsu noticed one of the constellations. "Yeah, see the ones right over there? They make up Aquarius." she pointed out her hand outstretched towards the dark sky. Lucy let off a sigh letting her hand fall down to rest over her stomach "I miss doing this…" she mumbled. She hadn't expected him to hear…

"Doing what?" He asked, his voice made her jump slightly.

Lucy tilted her head to him to find him staring at her; how long had she had his full attention now? She'd lost track… It'd been so long since someone other than her friends gave her so much attention. She rarely spoke of her mother… why was today any different? Lucy let out a soft sigh as she brought her forearm to rest over the bridge of her nose "Star Gazing…" Lucy started.

_"Mama lookie! The Big Dipper! I finally see it!" a five year old Lucy beamed at her accomplishment pointing up at the sky excitedly from her resting position besides her mother. They were laying in the soft grass on a hill near the house. _

_"Lucy, Layla really you two?" Lucy's head snapped back enough to see her father. He stood there with a hand on his hip a scolding expression on his face "If you two plan on doing this at least bring jackets with you. You two could catch cold!" He closed his eyes holding out his arm which held two neatly folded coats. _

_Taking the jackets from the father of her child "Oh Jude dear you're such a worrywart." Layla replied waving him off with a smile. Lucy watched as a light tint of pink coated her mother's cheeks as she passed off Lucy's jacket. _

_Jude smiled turning on his heels "Don't be out to late girl's." he told them before disappearing back down the hill and into the house. He must have more work…_

_Lucy tilted her head to her mother again. Watching as she slipped the jacket on over her shoulders and pulled the collar closed before slowly inhaling the scent of Lucy's father which was probably all over it with closed eyes. _

_Lucy then looked down at hers and beamed. Her father had brought her one of his old jackets! She loved running around in his jackets! She slipped into it with ease, bunching the sleeves at the elbows. Lucy's eyes widened slightly 'It's warmer then I remember… Did daddy put it in the dryer before bringing it?' she wondered. _

How long had it been? Since she remembered a moment in which she was actually happy? She couldn't recall… A smile was plastered on her face; she was happy. But then… why was she crying? Why did it make her happy… just as much as it made her hurt? Tears dripped down her face barely hidden by the shadow cast from her arm "It was me and my mother's favorite pastime when I was little." she explained.

Natsu turning on his side to face her, reaching over he pulled her arm away from her face "Was …?" he questioned. Natsu's opposing arm's elbow resting on the ground to help prop his head up as his hand cradled his cheek. He let go of her arm allowing it to drop against her stomach as he pushed Lucy's bangs away from her face to bare witness to watery eyes.

New tears collected within her eyes even as she willed them away. She could hide her feelings from everyone… The servants, her closest friends, her father… Why couldn't she get her mouth to shut up to Natsu? Why was it so easy start crying around him? The minimum times she had spoken with them about her feelings they were always brief. Nothing more than a single sentence… W-Why was she still talking about it? Why?

"She died a long time ago…" She replied as if on autopilot; Natsu's hand hovered over her forehead for a long moment before gently cupping his right hand to her face. He ran his thumb carefully just along Lucy's lower eyelid. Lucy felt her mouth open again to continue despite her earlier thoughts "Back then my father stopped paying attention to me and tended to speak to me harshly" She started pausing only to let out a soft choked sob. A part of her wanted to stop Natsu's touch, but a stronger more needy part of her wanted him to hold her close and never let go.

Natsu moved to the other eye carefully brushing the tears away with a loosely balled up fist "Because of that I would often run away from home… wandering around until I'd get lost." she continued remembering the cold dark and creepy nights where she'd expected to be killed by a large animal at every turn. Every bush… Every shadow was where they were hiding; just waiting for her to give them her back. The first night was the scariest… Lucy almost unwillingly caught Natsu's hand stopping him from any further sweet gestures.

Lucy smiled through glossy eyes and for the first time in a long time it was real. Even If she still felt like crying right now. The tables had somehow turned in a way she'd never thought was possible… The happy outweighed the sadness. And she had a strange feeling that… it was all because of the person beside her "I'll always be able to find my way home using the stars because of my mom…" she replied softly before adding barely above a murmur "no matter where that home may be."

Natsu's hand falling back on her cheek snapped her out of her trance. "Luce…" He whispered leaning over her without warning crashing his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7- Disconnect

,

Disconnect

"I try to deal but it don't make sense, I can't believe this is happenin', I'm losin' tears with all this cryin'"

* * *

><p>Natsu winced touching his stinging cheek 'Did she have ta slap me? All he wanted was to stop her from crying…' He thought. Lightly rubbing at his cheek with his right hand while his left hand was safely nuzzled into his pocket. Natsu chuckled softly remembering the surprised look on Lucy's face and then that feisty side came shining through. He ran his hand over his face shifting his hand from his cheek to his lips and smiled faintly 'Luce…' he thought.<p>

He was a little bummed that he got chased off. He was a kinda frightened when she started chasing him down while throwing Kari's acorns at his head all the while calling him a perverted bastard among other things... He'd waited for her on the outskirts of the cliff so he could walk her home, but after an hour of waiting and no sign of her; he went to find her. When he slipped back down there cautiously eyeing every acorn as he awaited a counter attack. He soon realized the beach was very uninhabited aside from a few trees and bushes. He could only guess she'd gone another way…

Natsu frowned he missed her voice already, "Lucy…" he mumbled rubbing his index finger over his lips tracing the warm feeling that was still radiating from his lips. His lips twitched up into a smile; he couldn't wait to see her again. Even if she was still mad at him for his less the appropriate manner of cheering her up.

"Boy!" Natsu heard a slurred rising growl of anger. Natsu lifted his head up, his eyes locking with his father's just before his father's fist collided with his cheek. Natsu fell backward "Where the hell have you been?!" He spat a half empty bottle of vodka in his other hand. Natsu looked around with fuzzy vision trying to catch his bearings. He was home… Oh joy. Natsu sat up feeling a warm liquid trickle over his lip and down his chin.

The of the loose gravel in the drive was shifted under him Natsu as he stood on wobbly feet "Answer me!" as he heard is father Igneel's slurred insane roar again. Natsu wasn't sure he could give a proper answer anyways he was far to disoriented from the shock of his father's punch. Though it wasn't the first time he'd been on the receiving end of that fist and this certainly wouldn't be the last. Not so long as they lived under the same roof… Perhaps that's the real reason he fires everyone that helps him understand everything; he just doesn't want to let go of the convenient punching bag.

Blood dripped off his chin and he heard a round of gasps "M-My King you should settle down your hurting…" one of the female maid spoke weakly at least attempting to come to his rescue.

"Shut up wench! Know your place!" Igneel yelled in anger he turned to her with a pissed off expression as he stomped over to her with a raised fist.

Igneel grunted in pain when Natsu darted forward between the woman and his father catching his father's closed fist within his hand 'I won't let you!' Natsu thought glaring into his father's insanely wild eyes.

Igneel growled "Insolent child!" he shouted as he swung the half filled bottle of vodka at Natsu's head.

"Young Master!" The woman screamed out as the rest of the hired help began dashing out of the house.

Natsu's hand flew out of catch the bottle on instinct… stopping it just in time. The two sat there pushing each other around for a moment before Igneel grew enraged and head butted Natsu in the eye making him yelp. He could already feel it starting to swell under the hand he was currently holding over it as he backed away to get some needed distance. Trying to focus his blurred vision "D-Dad s-stop." Natsu gasped out watching the blurry shadowed figure standing in front of him. His own voice sounded funny and it wasn't until now that he realized why.

Igneel's hands tightened around Natsu's neck; Natsu's his feet dangled off the ground… When had his father made a move for his neck? Why was he so worried about that?! He was suffocating! He had to get his father off him! Before he realized it his father's hands were gone and he'd dropped down to the ground with a hard thud. "Get the young Master to safety! Run!" Natsu heard several familiar voices call out.

Natsu felt himself being lifted into strong arms as his vision started to fade. He could see her face again. That cute surprised, embarrassed and anger face 'L-Lucy…'

oooOOOooo

_Natsu blinked his eyes open he stared up at the ceiling to his bedroom. A soft knock hit at the door and he perked up when he heard his mother's voice asking for permission to enter. Natsu threw the blankets off with a beaming smile and rushed to open the door for his mother. "You're going to baby that thing again?" he paused hearing his father's disgusted voice outside of his door._

_Natsu bit his lower lip what'd he do? Why was his father being so mean? This was a time his father's words made him want to cry. Natsu backed away from the door slowly "He's not a thing Igneel! He's your son!" he could hear his mother whisper back harshly. The door may be closed, but he could swear he felt the glares. His father's killer intent had him trembling as he stepped back again._

_"He is not my son!" Igneel spat glaring down at his wife. Natsu's eyes widened and his eyes glossed over with tears. Natsu's back came in contact with the wall "I said I'd love you and cherish you; I said nothing of the spawn born from your unfaithfulness!" Igneel's voice began to rise. _

_The tears dripped down his cheeks to his chin before falling to hit his shirt like bullets as he felt his legs buckle and he slid down to the floor."How can you consider rape unfaithfulness?!" He heard his mother yell back; she must have realized how loud she was being because when she spoke again it was in a harsh whisper "And it's not like I wanted it to happen!"_

_'Rape what's that?' Natsu wondered with confused, angry and saddened eyes. He didn't understand anything they were saying! Spawn? Unfaithfulness? Rape? What were these things?_

_"I bet your only saying he's mine so you won't have to worry about anything financially!" his father spat back in response. Natsu brought his hand up to cover his ears as he brought his knees up to his chest. He understood one thing; his father didn't acknowledge him as his son…_

_Natsu heard a loud stomp "Excuse me?!" his mother's voice getting louder again. It'd startled him to hear his mother so angry. It was the first time he heard either of them get angry… Why were they so angry? What were they talking about?! He didn't understand… "If I wanted to I could take care of our son on my own!" _

_"Then why don't you? Oh right because best job you could probably ever get is whoring yourself out right?!" His father's voice boomed throughout the halls. Natsu's breath got caught in his throat; he wasn't sure why, but those words… they sounded so insulting. Natsu growled standing up to his feet, eyes narrowed in angry for an unknown reason. He could feel the blood in his veins boiling over. Why had his father saying that make him so angry; he didn't understand._

_Natsu stomped towards the door with a low growl, clapping his hand to the doorknob as he squared his shoulders making him look a little older then he was. A fire of fury burned in those big dark brown eyes even as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. His salmon colored bangs tickled his forehead as he forcefully turned the knob locked within his enraged state. *Slap* The sound reached his ears and he jerked open the door quickly. "It's…" he heard his mother start as the door swung open to reveal his father sitting on the ground holding his cheek. When his father began slowly ascending to stand…_

_"Because he's only three and I-I don't want to deprive him of a father!" his mother screamed, instantly Natsu darted in front of his mother acting as a barrier. No fear present in his stance, no hesitation lingering within his eyes. Any false moves and his father Igneel doubted the kid wouldn't start swinging. _

_Igneel huffed turning away "He's already deprived of a father; he will never be my son!" he shouted as he stomped away. When Natsu seen his father vanish within a darker part of the house, he spun on his heels to comfort his mother. His mother fell to her knees and pulled him into a tight hug as she cried against his shoulder. Natsu lost count of the amount of sorry's that left his mothers lips as she sobbed._

oooOOOooo

Lucy woke up unusually early today… Blinking the sleep out of her eyes as her nostrils inhaled the fresh morning breeze from her barely propped up position. Sitting fully upright Lucy's white tank-top strap left her shoulder to run down her arm. Staring at it uncaringly Lucy let out a quick yawn before standing to stretch and wipe away the stray drool from her lips, she paused within her movements… A red hue made its way to her cheeks as she remembered how her first was taken so suddenly from her.

_"Luce…" Natsu whispered and in a moment his lips had crashed softly against hers._

_Lucy's heart skipped a beat 'W-What was he?!' she thought reaching up to grab his sleeve weakly. Why did she feel like all her strength was leaving her? What was Natsu doing to her?! Why? Why couldn't she move?! Didn't she want this to stop? Lucy felt Natsu run his thumb over her cheek, before pulling away from her._

_Natsu looked deep into her haze confused eyes for a second before flashing her a big goofy toothy grin. Her face exploded into various contrasts of red "That looks much bet…" _

_*Slap*Lucy jumped back from him. 'That… That was… my first kiss!' she thought her face reddening more if at all possible as she reached down grabbing acorns off the ground chucking it at his head. "You perverted jerk wad! You lecherous womanizer! You lustful creepy stalker!" Lucy shouted grabbing more of Kari's stashed acorns chucking them at Natsu's head as she chased him around in circles on the beach till she forced him into a hasty retreat. _

_Kari shrilled in protest as the events unfolded. All her precious acorns… Kari pouted with crossed arms as Lucy dropped to sit back down next to her "I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Lucy growled her cheeks still very much red. "Can you believe that idiot Kari?!" Lucy asked still flabbergasted, Lucy turned to Kari to find her staring at her in irritation. It wasn't until then that she realized why…_

_Lucy's face paled and she clapped her hands together with closed eyes "Aw sweetie I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you; I'll get you your very own box of your favorite peanut snack bars!" she promised._

_Lucy cracked open an eye to find Kari beaming with stars in her eyes her gray fluffy tail wagging back and forth in excitement at mention of her favorite treat._

Lucy shook her head ridding her of the memory. What was she doing?! She didn't have time to wander head deep within the wonder of the memory of last night! She had work! That's right why was she still standing here?! Lucy slapped both of her cheeks "Okay, I'm good now!" she said more to herself as she removed her clothes to take a quick bath.

'Natsu… will he come back?' she wondered slightly confused at the fact the idea of him not coming back made her feel sad. Sitting down within the cool clear waters allowing them to reach just under her nose. She sighed sadly 'You will come back right…?' she thought. Lucy jumped slightly when something made a small splash within the water. Then it happened again and she realized…

Lucy touched her hand to her cheek "W-Why… am I crying?" she mumbled as tears leaked off her chin and dropped into the water.


	8. Chapter 8- Without You

,

Without You

"I'll Wait For You,I'm So Desperate Just To See Your Face, Meet Me in This Broken Place…'

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed walking closer to auto retractable glass doors. She couldn't get rid of it… Her eyes were bone-dry and yet she still felt like crying. She hadn't left for work immediately as she had the day before. Wondering if that perverted and foolish boy wonder would come looking for her again. He hadn't come before she absolutely had to leave. She could feel this choking feeling with each step she took through the crowded city; something somewhere was very wrong…<p>

Lucy watched the glass doors retract and she stepped in to find a heated argument between her coworker/friend Gray and Erza's grandfather the stores rightful owner. Lucy stepped forward looking on in confusion "Um… is there a problem?" she questioned dumbly. What was she saying of course there was a problem?!

Gray's eyes darted to her and he rushed over to her clapping his hands to her upper arms. Lucy's skin visibly jumped in surprise. Gray's jet black hair hung over his eyes "Lucy I'm sorry to do this to you, but could I please ask you to work as Manager today?" he begged. Gray drew in a deep breath "My best friend Natsu, I just found out from Mira was taken to Saint Midori-ya Hospital." he explained.

Erza had left on a business meet late yesterday evening and wouldn't be back for at least three days. If Erza's grandfather wasn't here he'd be able to slip out and Erza would take his place. And they'd take shifts to see how their friend was doing…

At the name Lucy froze… Something happened to Natsu? Wait what was she so worried about?! Natsu was probably a pretty common name! '… Is that why I've been having this strange feeling all morning?' she thought looking down at the tile floor. Lucy folded her right arm at the elbow resting her hand over the tightening pain within her chest 'Natsu…' She wanted to speak up… She wanted to know what this Natsu looked like… She wanted to know if it was him…

Lucy looked up meeting Gray's worried gaze again. That's right… "Go ahead I've got it covered." Lucy nodded determinedly. Gray nodded, hugged her, and thanked her before rushing out of the store. If it was Natsu then what he needed right now was people who knew him. 'Not someone he just met.' she told herself.

Erza's grandfather was irate as he chewed his granddaughter out for leaving Gray or as he calls him 'that black spiky haired irresponsible punk' in charge of his establishment. Lucy tired of listening to the man shout on and on about Gray walking out on the business went right to work. Lucy pulled out a pink cell phone from her purse as she walked back to the Management counter. Taking the large stack of papers into her hand she reviewed the shipments that she'd be awaiting to be dropped off.

Her phone rang two times before the one she called picked up "Hello?" Her best friend Levi's voice came over the phone.

Lucy smiled flipping through various pages as she stepped out of the Management Office. To find that Erza's grandfather was now yelling about her the one he referred to as 'the dumb blonde bimbo that couldn't find her way out of a cereal box…'. He seemed quite upset that she'd been left in charge of the store. Lucy rolled her eyes at the man's self labeling issue.

Turning her attention back to her phone as walked to the entrance and turned the sign to closed "Hey Levi, you busy?" Lucy asked. She needed an extra set of hands to help and an extra set of eyes to watch out for thieving customers while she caught up with the drop-off orders.

At this moment she heard the old man complain about her closing the store and rant about how she was on her cell phone during work hours. This guy was already giving her a headache and she hadn't been here more than five minutes… "Not at the moment! Why wanna hit the town and shop for books till we drop?!" Levi's voice chirped in delight.

"Maybe later!" Lucy responded with a grin. They weren't nerds they swear! They just enjoyed reading! Lucy shook her head from side to side for a moment to rid herself of the thought of buying a new romance novel to read. "But anyways I have a big favor to ask…" Lucy started turning gravely serious.

"Anything! What's up?" Levi answered still sounding cheerful even after the idea of shopping books till they dropped was shot down. All those poor homeless novels were calling their names for a permanent home. Okay… Maybe they were very nerdy. But as they say! You meet the more successful ones in the library!

Lucy stifled a chuckle at her own thoughts "Well how would you feel about working with me at the store today? Things happened and Gray had to leave to visit the Hospital." She finished. Now remembering the possibility that the person Gray went to Hospital to see could just maybe be the idiot from yesterday.

"Oh I see…" Levi paused briefly. Lucy instantly found herself feeling a little suspicious at Levi's tone. That tone it was almost as if she knew why Gray ran off already. "Sure thing I'll be right there!" Levi said, Lucy could hear Levi leap up from wherever she was and the sound of a door closing beyond the phone.

"Thanks Levi I owe you." Lucy thanked her verbally. She'd have to invite Levi out as a thank you for this sometime in the future.

oooOOOooo

Lucy sighed walking down the lonely uncrowded dark streets. She'd just finished rounding up the Management work and made various orders that sound arrive within the next two days. She'd spoken to Erza briefly whom apologized for her grandfather's rude behavior and thanked her after she'd reported that everything was in working order. Lucy walked on autopilot as her thoughts centered around a certain foolish man.

_Lucy dropped down the last of the shipments tired. Levi stood at the cashier's counter ringing up the groceries purchases. Her boyfriend Gajeel stood at the glaring at suspicious people in the store. He was leaning back against the wall nearest the entrance eyeing people carefully. Gajeel was a well know kick-boxer and was grabbing quite a bit of attention. Just his presence had people pouring in. Though they seemed quite scared to approach him._

_Lucy having the time walked up to the counter behind Levi and opened the register. She began calling people over with ten items or less. "Hey Levi…" Lucy started after receiving a light hum of attention from her she continued "This friend Natsu Gray was talking about do you know him too?"_

_Levi waved goodbye to the customer she'd just finished helping "We're childhood friends. And at one point in time we all were once his personal servants." Levi responded quickly diving back to work on the next customer. _

_The loud constant beeps were silently killing Lucy. It reminded her of the beep a Heart Monitor Machine makes. Lucy's line was quickly dying down even as more people dashed into the store. Gajeel would announce to the new arrivals "If you wanna stay in here ya all gotta buy somethin." he'd tell them. He'd walk over to the fruits grab one and pulled a twenty out of his pocket handing it to Lucy. He'd no more then take a bite out of it and all the fruit in the store was practically gone. Girl's squealed 'Gajeel touch this fruit to get to that fruit I'll treasure it forever!' they swooned. _

_"S-So what's he look like is he cute?" Lucy began fishing as she sweat dropped at all the girls in the store who were hugging the small fruits within their hands. _

_*Beep Beep Beep* The sound echoed within their ears "He's cute, but he's not my type. He's more of your type Lucy!" Levi explained causing Lucy to nearly drop what was in her hand. _

_Lucy's face reddened "You don't say…" she answered softly._

_"Mum hum I think you'd fall for him in a second. Theirs a picture of him in my phone if you want to acquaint yourself with his looks." Levi beamed waving goodbye to another satisfied customer. Lucy's line was gone… Erza's grandfather eyed her Lucy's diligent work. Levi's crowd had also diminished. Levi turned to Lucy forking over her cell phone after finding the picture she'd been looking for._

_Lucy had been prepared to say no… but she felt the need to know. Reaching over she took the phone and scanned the photo. Her breath got caught within her throat…_

"Can I help you young lady?" Lucy's head jerked up at the voice. She'd been so buried within the flashback and her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was. Lucy looked around momentarily clueless as to where her feet had taken her. Her brown eyes landed on a large sign on the wall that read 'Welcome to Saint Midori-ya Hospital!'

**"Hello, my name is Natsu Dragneel! What's a beautiful goddess such as yourself called?"**

Lucy blushed her feet would bring her here… Looking down at the ground shyly "Y-Yes I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel's room?" Lucy answered. I just want to see if he'd okay that's all she told herself. The older woman nodded with a soft smile as she turned on her heels motioning for her to follow. The woman walking in front of her was an RN… "You coming or leaving?" Lucy asked trying to spike up a conversation so they weren't drowned by dead silence.

"Leaving." she told her as he stopped in front of the elevator. Lucy apologized. "There's no need to apologize." she said straightening out her dark blue scrubs. "My name's Grandeeney. I was Mister Dragneel's day Nurse." Grandeeney explained briefly.

Lucy looked up at the elder woman with interest. Grandeeney's long thick white hair that was pulled up into a centered ponytail bobbed about as she walked. "I see… How's he doing?" Lucy questioned hoping she was prying too much.

"Still unconscious as far as I'm aware." Grandeeney answered clicking the button for the fifth floor.


	9. Chapter 9- The Sun Is Rising

,

The Sun Is Rising

"There's a promise for the ones who just hold on, Lift up your eyes and see, The sun is rising"

* * *

><p><em>Lucy stared at the fallen form resting within the bed. Grandeeney whom apparently thought Lucy was Natsu's girlfriend had explained that he was suffering from a mild concussion. There was a thick bandage over his left eye, and a really swollen left cheek. Like he'd gotten into a fight. Lucy frowned from the chair she sat in beside his bed. She'd just gotten back from the beach after collecting some necessary items.<em>

_Kari's head peeked out from behind Lucy's hair which was down to conceal the small squirrel from praying eyes. Lucy tilted her head back to ensure no one was looking and nodded slightly at the small animal. Kari hopped off her shoulder landing onto Natsu's stomach. She crawled up slowly and cautiously sniffing him for a moment. Lucy reached down to the pink suitcase beside her and pulled out two nutrition bars packed with peanuts._

_Holding one towards Kari. She suppressed the urge to chuckle as Kari sat on her back legs tilting her head curiously before slapping Natsu in the face. Probably getting him back for being the cause of her throwing all Kari's acorns at him. Lucy's attention drifted back to Natsu who laid motionless save for the breathing._

_She wasn't sure what made her do it, but before Grandeeney left she asked her if it'd be alright if she stayed._

_Grandeeney went to step out of the room to leave "U-Um Nurse…" Lucy stopped her briefly. Grandeeney stopped at the door looking over her shoulder. Lucy turned on her heels breaking her gaze away from the hospitalized Natsu to face her "Would it be alright if I stay the night?" she asked. The question that left her lips surprised her. Lucy blushed, a minute ago she'd wanted to simply ask what happened to him, but a different and slightly embarrassing question came out instead._

_Grandeeney chuckled "Of course… As his girlfriend you have that right." she explained. She'd had her suspicions as they walked down the hallway, but this this proved it!_

_'I-I have to correct her…' Lucy thought watching as the woman nodded with closed eyes and an all knowing grin. Lucy's cheeks darkened and she looked away in embarrassment "S-So if I were to leave right now to get a change of clothes they'd let me back in?" she asked. Lucy's eyes widened and she slapped her hand to her face to shut herself up 'What?! That wasn't what she was suppose to say!' she argued with herself._

_Grandeeney opening her eyes "Um are you alright?" she questioned eyeing the young blonde in concern. Lucy nodded, but didn't uncover her mouth frightened of what more might slip out since her heart and her head didn't seem to be agreeing with each other._

_'W-Wait that's it…' Lucy thought with wide eyes. She was planning one thing with her head, but her heart spoke another. Does that mean… she wants this? Lucy looked back at Natsu's sleeping form; worry bubbled inside of her again for a man she barely knew._

_Grandeeney blinked eyeing the girl in confusion "I'll have a talk with the Charge Nurse, so long as we have her permission it should be perfectly fine." the Nurse explained before exiting leaving Lucy to stare at her patient._

_'Natsu…' Lucy thought taking few steps back till her back hit the white wall 'What'd you do to me?'_

**"Luce…"**

_Lucy reached up touching her lip lightly running her finger over them. Was it… 'Was it because of that?' she wondered…_

Lucy blushed… She still couldn't believe she hadn't even thought of correcting the Nurse. Lucy sweat dropped as her eyes landed on Kari who'd taken the peanut bar and placed it down on Natsu's chest while she used her tail to tickle his nose. 'I get it now…' Lucy smiled faintly.

Though Lucy had had Kari quite some time it'd been a chore to understand her habits… And coming to terms with them was not any easier. She'd found Kari back when she was still just a newborn just after her mother Layla had died. There was a terrible storm which knocked Kari out of her nest. Kari's mother she'd found dead on the ground, a thick branch had dropped on top of her, while she was giving birth. Lucy could only surmise that the storm had knocked her out of the tree within the middle of childbirth...

_Lucy snored softly plunged deep within a good dream. Kari sat on her chest staring at her for a long moment before climbing closer, slapping her small pawed hand to Lucy's face a couple times while making a light chattering noise, then nudged Lucy's chin with the top of her head. Lucy groaned and rolled onto her side causing Kari to swiftly jump into a safe place._

_Kari's ears twitched a little when Lucy snored again. Kari hopped up onto Lucy's shoulder turning so her butt was facing Lucy, Kari turned resting a small paw over her back leg before wagging her tail under Lucy's nose. She was going to get her caretaker up to play one way or another!_

_Lucy shot up with a loud sneeze and Kari dashed to hide under the blankets. "Ugh Kari five more minutes." Lucy whined before rolling over onto her stomach hiding her face into her pillow. Kari began to chatter again as she looked from one side of Lucy shoulder to the other in an attempt to find a way to wake her._

_Kari's cheeks puffed up in an angry pout as she dashed to the open window. Lucy opened her eyes a crack feeling the weight off her shoulder and watched Kari hop into the tree outside to play. 'Thank god now I can…'_

_*Thwack*_

_"Youch!" Lucy sat upright quickly looking at her lap when something fell from her head to land within her lap. Lucy stared down at the blanket 'An acorn?' she wondered shifting her gaze to Kari whom was grinning innocently from the windowsill as she carefully tucked an acorn behind her back._

Lucy watched as Kari's eye twitched in annoyance and she grabbed the peanut bar ready to chuck it. Lucy quickly reached over and grabbed it before she could chuck it at Natsu's head. "No Kari don't do that." Lucy scolded in a harsh whisper.

Kari's ears twitched and she suddenly gave off a fearful shrill before dashing under Natsu's blankets. 'Eh what was that all about?' Lucy wondered. The door to the room opened and Lucy's skin visibly jumped 'Oh crap!' she thought.

A young brown haired woman stepped in "My name is Cana and I'll be Natsu's Night Nurse." the woman introduced herself. Cana looked at the blonde weirdly 'When they told me Natsu's girlfriend was here I'd thought they were talking about Lisanna…' she thought stepping closer to look at the girl.

Lucy smiled and waved as if nothing was wrong "Ah my name's Lucy… H-Hey!"

Lucy blushed at the new Nurse's sudden closeness "Huh well I'll be damned Natsu really did go behind his old man's back and got himself a cute girl." Cana explained with a grin after closely examining her with her eyes. Cana rested one of her hands on her knees and clapped her free hand to Lucy's chin tilting her head from side to side inspecting her. Cana looked pleased before stepping away satisfied "About time this moron grew a pair!" she commented as she walked around the bed.

Lucy's eyebrows twisted in confusion "E-Excuse me?"

Cana checked the bags on the IV pole "Oh right, he's probably never mentioned since he hasn't shown you off to us yet, but I'm one of this idiot's childhood friends." she proclaimed as she nodded her head in Natsu's direction.

Lucy blinked "Oh…" she answered dumbly. Lucy gasped as Cana grabbed the blanket and sheet tugging them off Natsu leaving him in only a gown. Lucy covered her eyes "A-Ah what are you…?!" Lucy questioned trying to hide behind her hands, but also peeking because she wanted to make sure Cana didn't find Kari wherever she was hiding 'Eh she's not there? Then where…'

Cana hooked the ear pieces of her Stethoscope into her ears before placing the sound-detecting device onto Natsu's chest. She was silent for a minute as she shifted it around a bit before dropping the device allowing it to dangle from her ears as she sat Natsu up. "All Nurses' at the beginning of their shift have to do an assessment of their patient." She explained carefully pressing the device to Natsu's back.

It was then that Lucy noticed Natsu's stomach seemed a little bit bigger then it normally was… 'Oh my god Kari!' Lucy thought in a panicked praying Cana didn't notice her childhood friend looked to have put on a few pounds. Cana put Natsu back down, opening each eye as she flashed a light in them before turning to examine his hands.

Cana moved to his feet checking his pulses "What's that suppose to do?" Lucy questioned having taken her hands away from her eyes after realizing she was being stupid and that Natsu was covered. Though still blushing madly of course. Lucy sighed leaning over folding her arms onto the bed resting them beside Natsu's sleeping form.

"Just checking his pulses." she told Lucy before a snicker stretched over her face "I think he's happy to know you're here." Cana said bouncing her eyebrows.

Lucy looked confused "Wha…" she paused as Cana pointed. Lucy followed the other girl's finger to see a bulge from Natsu's lower region. At first her face darkened until she realized it was only Kari trying to tell Cana to get away out of fear. She heard a familiar low growl from Kari while seem to blend in well enough with Natsu's light snoring.

Cana covered Natsu back up as Lucy did her best to suppress an on rush of laughter that was bubbling up in her throat with her hand. "Okay now that that's done." Cana started and turned back to Lucy, Cana pointed at her. "Ground rules! No making out or rocking the bed got it?" Cana spoke up.

Lucy nodded not wanting to un-cup her mouth afraid she'll start laughing. Lucy had to thank god Kari had copied some of Lucy's habits. For example nail filing… If she hadn't she predicted Natsu to be in quite a bit of pain with Kari's claws digging into his stomach.

"Good! Let me know if you need anything I'll have my number up on the board for you." Cana walked over to a dry eraser board on the wall and wrote both her and the PCT's name and numbers. Lucy nodded watching as the woman stepped outside to go introduce herself to her other patients.

Lucy sighed "Kari your clear; she's gone." she told her small friend. Kari's ears twitched at her voice from under all the blankets and Natsu's gown. Lucy watched the bulge on Natsu's stomach rise to the v-neck gown and Kari poked her head out cautiously. Lucy chuckled "You are so taking a shower." she laughed behind her hand.

The small animal at mention of it darted to the bathroom; Kari stood in the bathrooms doorway tapping her foot against the ground. Her way to tell her to hurry up. Lucy stood up shaking her head stifling a little laughter again. Lucy reached down to her suitcase grabbing out a pair of pajamas and underwear before following Kari into the bathroom armed with two bottles of hair care products.

oooOOOooo

After the much needed shower, Lucy once again sat beside Natsu's sleeping form, folding her arms on top of a spare pillow as she leaned close to the bed. Kari climbed into Lucy's folded arms, doing a couple circles before laying down, resting her chin over Lucy's elbow. Lucy smiled slightly as Kari closed her eyes quickly snoozing as she snuggled against her owner's warmth.

Lucy rested her head down beside Kari, her long blonde hair fell to curtain around them blocking out a majority of the light, but more importantly keeping Kari hidden from sight. Lucy blinked staring at her hand which was mere centimeters from Natsu's. She felt a slight urge to take his hand, but ignored it… Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax and drift off into a deep slumber.

oooOOOooo

Lucy groaned softly waking for no apparent reason. When she opened her eyes her eyes locked with a confident goofy grin, her eyes trailed up to find Natsu awake but dazed as he stared at her. "I didn't think I'd wake up to find you here." he spoke up; perhaps he wasn't as dazed as she'd thought. Lucy was about to sit up when she noticed Cana in the room undoing the IV from Natsu's opposing arm. The pinkette turned his gaze to his Nurse "Thanks Cana I will." Natsu replied as she taped up the area with a bit of gauze to catch the bleeding.

'I will?' Lucy repeated in her head wondering what the two had obviously been talking about just before she'd woken up. Lucy felt Kari move and quickly scurry down the open v-collar to her pink button up pajama shirt. When Lucy deemed it safe she sat upright looking between Cana and Natsu questionably.

Natsu scooted towards her while her gaze was still on Cana. Natsu leaned close to her "Good morning Luce…" he whispered lightly pecking her on the cheek. Lucy's face went bright red while her face lit up in shock.

Natsu pulled away with a big childish grin that caused Lucy's lips to turn up into a smile. The words left her lips before she could stop them "Good morning."


	10. Chapter 10- Adore You

,

Adore You

"In a thousand ways,In a thousand hidden places, You have touched my heart,And the feeling never changes,"

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed sadly as he signed his discharge paperwork. "Are you sure about this Natsu?" Cana questioned she was getting ready to end her shift and was preparing to head out to the bar with a few coworkers whom were also off tomorrow. Natsu nodded still pouting that Lucy had suddenly stormed off when she realized she had work today. Natsu finished signing, his gaze instantly landed on the pink suitcase that Lucy had left in his care; she hadn't left very long ago…<p>

"Thanks Cana!" Natsu hopped up and pulled out his IV with ease. Cana scolded him instantly for doing so, but Natsu didn't care. He had something to do before he made a visit to his usual hide out apartment for such occasions. Natsu reached into a white bag on the bed and fished out the clothes that Gray had brought in for him earlier yesterday for when he woke. Natsu grabbed hold of the curtain near his bed and gave it a hard shove causing it to swing around the bed. It cut off Cana's sight of him instantly and he began changing.

oooOOOooo

Lucy jogged in place on the street before the traffic light awaiting for the go ahead to run across the street. Kari stomped softly on Lucy shoulder mimicking Lucy making the very few people who noticed chuckle. Five minutes and the light still hadn't turned red to allow pedestrians to cross. This wasn't good at this rate she'd be late!

oooOOOooo

Natsu rushed down the first floor hallway in the hospital and ducked into the gift shop. Cana and several coworkers were walking out when Natsu nearly crashed into them as he dashed out of the gift shop with a big goofy smile and a thornless dark pink rose in hand as he dashed through open glass auto open doors. He paused though at the sea of cameras and paparazzi just outside the hospitals doors. He was instantly targeted, Natsu looked around.

"Did you guys see which way a blonde girl with pretty brown eyes and her hair pulled back into a ponytail go? She just left a few minutes ago." he questioned them still looking from side to side for any traces of the blonde. He wanted to know how they'd known he was here, but he had something more important to do. One of them pointed as an answer "Thanks!" he beamed pushing his way through them heading in that direction.

"Prince Natsu who were the individuals that did this to you? Please comment!" A woman asked him shoving a microphone into his face.

Natsu's eyes narrowed "Only one person did this to me…" he started and began walking faster as he broke free from the reporters and news crew "and he's not worth the wasted breath, but there is someone else that's worth that effort." he finished. He raced off holding Lucy's pink suitcase over his shoulder.

oooOOOooo

Lucy sighed impatiently as the light finally changed and she darted across the street. Kari clung to the shoulder of Lucy's shirt with her front paws as her legs dangled in the air from the sheer speed. "Lucy!" Lucy fell forward when her heart skipped a beat. A strong hand clapped around her wrist and gave her a soft tug. Lucy managed to catch herself because of this and turned to find a panting, still bandaged up Natsu, hunched over trying to breath with her large pink suitcase resting over his opposing arms shoulder.

Lucy mumbled his name before the paparazzi swarmed them from all corners. Lucy froze… "Lucy." Natsu looked up breathing somewhat normal now; Natsu put the pink suitcase down beside him as another item of which Natsu had been holding became very noticeable. Natsu held out the dark pink rose to her.

Lucy blushed taking the offered flower "U-Um N-Natsu what…" she stumbled over her words. She didn't know how to feel. The paparazzi… she didn't want to be caught on any of their cameras if she did her father would know where she was…

Natsu pulled Lucy's hand up to his lips and kissed that back of her knuckles softly "Thank you for staying beside me all night. I'd like you to consider going out with me again…" Natsu asked flashing her a pleading look.

_Natsu's hand falling back on her cheek snapped her out of her trance. "Luce…" He whispered leaning over her without warning crashing his lips to hers. _

Lucy's cheeks darkened "I promise this time I won't screw it up." he added flashing her a nervous but charming grin.

Lucy frowned 'I need to stop worrying about dad… It's not like he'll never find out that I didn't leave town anyways.' she thought sweat dropping at her own logic of hiding where her father least expected her. A plan that wouldn't work if her father hadn't been so obsessively protective of her as a child. No one knew her face… only the name. And so long as they only knew her as Lucy no one would ever know.

Shoving her worries away from her, she looked up at a certain foolish idiot. A smile tugged across her lips "Of course!" she paused long enough to tuck some hair behind her ear "And for the record… you didn't screw it up at all."

oooOOOooo

Natsu dropped down onto his bed eyeing the ceiling. He was currently hiding out within the apartment that was reserved for him… an apartment he barely ever used. Why he didn't just stay here when his father acts the way he does… well as a Prince he has a duty to be the next king of this region. Which means taking over his father's position, which also means putting up with his crap unfortunately.

Natsu sat up Indian style and eyed the pink suitcase he'd promised Lucy he'd hold onto till later. At the sight of it he couldn't help but to feel anxious. They say you can tell a lot about a woman from the contents in their purse… He had a giant suitcase which was now tempting him to investigate the girl commanding his attention with a single glance. He wanted to know more…

Now was his opportunity! Natsu's leg twitched to move, but stopped. No he couldn't do that?! Could he? Natsu twitched again when his gaze landed on the pink case. Without much warning Natsu dashed forward and unclamped the case throwing it open. The first thing Natsu's eyes dropped on… Lucy's lingerie. Natsu fell backwards his hand slapping to his face as a familiar red liquid dripped from his nose. 'W-Well that was certainly a pleasant beginning.' he thought still suffering in delight from the mental image his mind had just conjured up of Lucy wearing the black lingerie he'd just seen within her case. Its tags were still on so it was safe to say she'd yet to wear it.

Natsu wiped the blood from his nose smearing it across his face before clapping his hands hard to his face. Natsu regained some not perverted and more gentlemen like senses, then turned back to the case to finger through Lucy's belongings. He found many things! This small box filled to the brim with unsent letters, a woman's usual necessities, an odd amount of peanut nutrition candy bars, a weird looking pen without a tip that vibrated when it was turned on, and what looked like a diary.

Natsu stared at the diary… Something inside him was commanding him to open it and read all its contents till it was memorized, but instead Natsu placed the book back where he found it. It didn't feel right to snoop through her personal thoughts like that. That's when he noticed another book… Natsu carefully took it into his hands "Photo Album." Natsu read the words out loud to himself. Natsu smirked curiously as he repositioned himself to sit with one of his legs propped up, his knee bent and his right arm resting over it while his left leg hooked under it still resting in the Indian style position.

Natsu's fingers gently brushed over the book's cover before he opened it to the first page. The first photo revealed was a picture of a nearly bold baby reaching up at the camera as the photo was taken. A big toothless smile as the baby reached up giggling. The name Lucy Heartfilia inscribed just over her head. Natsu's eyes stopped at that name "Lucy Heartfilia…" he whispered softly. His heart stopped… He knew that name, but from where?! Natsu's finger ran down the page stopping at Lucy's cheek.

He shook his head 'I'll think about it later…' he thought remembering he had to hurry if he wanted to make a beautiful moonlit dinner to share with Lucy when she got off work. Natsu flipped to the next page… This page shocked him! Natsu stared at the page breathless "W-What's the meaning of this…" he thought out loud. In the picture stood a small blonde child being held by a blonde haired woman that looked exactly like Lucy and beside her a man with blonde combed back hair.

Natsu flipped the page again finding the exact same woman holding onto the blonde child again. Both sharing the same beautiful smile 'Lucy…' Natsu thought looking at Lucy's happy expression as the older woman held her. Either the woman was Lucy's mother… or Lucy had a daughter somewhere running around. That was all Natsu could think. He felt the urge to read Lucy's diary, but shook his head 'No this was a big enough breach of her privacy as it was.' he thought to himself.

Natsu flipped to the next page to find Lucy being hit with water by a long light blue haired woman who had an odd looking M tattooed across her upper chest as she aimed the hose at Lucy. Lucy seemed to be in a cross of screaming and laughing as she ran away 'Maybe the woman was a gardener…' Natsu snickered at this. She looked like she was having so much fun.

Flipping to another page, Natsu felt a surge of jealousy "The hell!" He growled. Looking at a picture of two men dressed in black tux's and black glasses helping Lucy onto a brown horse that a man holding a bow and set of arrows on his back seemed to have brought out 'The hells with the bow and arrows?!' he thought. One of the men dressed up in tux's had sandy spiky locks of hair while the other looked older and wiser with his short barely noticeable white hair and goatee.

Turning the page once again Natsu's cheeks blushed at a picture of little Lucy standing in the middle of a big room. Three mirrors sitting before her casting her reflection back at her, beside her a young woman with long bright pink hair that curled at the shoulders dressed in something made out of sheep fur stood holding out a dress that was obviously too small for the woman to wear. Natsu raised an eyebrow 'A designer maybe…' he thought. Beside Lucy stood another pink haired adult fashioned in a maids outfit her hair not dripping any lower then her chin.

Moving on he flipped the page to reveal Lucy a little older sitting in front of a mirror a dark skinned man sitting behind her trimming her hair, the man's hair pulled back into odd dreadlocks. Over the man's eyes rested what looked like those weird tanning glasses women get at the tanning salon! A tall man sporting a nose ring stood behind them chatting with crossed arms and odd cow looking black splotched tattoos all over his skin.

Flipping the page again, 'What the hell' Natsu chuckled the two Lucy's on the page. The first Lucy was totally normal while the one beside her would have confused him had the dress have not been lifted up to reveal two young boys. One balancing the other on top of the others shoulder, the one lifting the dress to reveal one of the twins big toothy grins was a dark skinned man with half red half white hair short hair.

Natsu fought the urge to laugh. Honestly if he'd known Lucy back then and he'd come to see her and saw them instead. He'd probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference look wise. They looked like mirror images standing beside her!

Natsu shook his head flipping the page again, the picture made him pause… It was a picture of the young Lucy and her older twin. They were resting under the stars as they stared up at the night sky. The blonde haired man was in this one too his hair combed back as the older looking Lucy's head rested on his lap while Lucy's head rested on the older Lucy's stomach. The two girls were pointing up at the sky while the man looked to be struggling to see what they were seeing.

Natsu flipped the page again, but found something strange… It was empty? Why was it empty? Natsu flicked passed the rest of the book checking for more pictures only to find none available for his viewing pleasure. Natsu's gaze shifted to the diary again 'Lucy… why'd the pictures suddenly stop?' he wondered looking at the dairy's cover intently. Natsu sighed as much as he wanted to know more about Lucy he felt it would be wrong to read her diary without permission.

Natsu closed the book in his hand and carefully put it back where he found it. Deciding to resume his investigation… Natsu stopped however when he seen the time. "Shit Lucy said be there by six! It's already four thirty!" he shouted jumping to his feet he still had to cook and all yet before their meeting!

oooOOOooo

Elsewhere Lisanna stared dumbly at her sister "Mira what are two doing here?" the younger of the two sisters spoke with angry eyes. Her older sister and older brother had just returned from the Dragneel household. She was holding quite the grudge against them for that… "I thought you two wanted nothing to do with the royal life and disowned yourselves to work under Natsu as the hired help." Lisanna huffed out uncaringly. Family… Some family they'd left her here all by herself to learn how to run a country all on her own!

Mirajane's eyes narrowed when had her cute little sister gain such a rude attitude towards her. She was sure her and Elfman leaving the family was definitely a big part of it, but it wasn't as though they hadn't offered to take her with them. Lisanna had her choice and she made it. Just as she had! Just as Elfman had… "Huh with the way you're talking I'm wondering if I should even bother telling you." Mirajane stepped forward into a place she use to call home until she realized the truth. A truth her little sister didn't believe.

"Tell me what?!" Lisanna snarled unattractively. Mirajane put her hand on her hip… she didn't want to tell Lisanna for two reasons. First of all being, Natsu didn't like her sister; didn't even want to be within the girls general eyesight and two, that goddamn attitude. The only reason she was considering this…? Because Lisanna was her sister and as much as Natsu hated it she was in love with him and Mirajane knew was one of Natsu's servants Lisanna would hold an even bigger grudge then she did already if she didn't at least notify her.

_Blood dripped off his chin and he heard a round of gasps "King Dragneel, you should settle down your hurting…" Mirajane spoke weakly at least attempting to come to his rescue. _

_"Shut up wench! Know your place!" Igneel yelled in anger he turned to her with a pissed off expression as he stomped over to her with a raised fist. _

_Igneel grunted in pain when Natsu darted forward between the woman and his father catching his father's closed fist within his hand, glaring into his father's insanely wild eyes. _

Mirajane frowned "That Natsu's in the Hospital." she stated simply before turning on her heels their older brother following behind her. They both ignored the stomping feet and the teary sobs before they were tackled. Lisanna started begging Mirajane to take her to Natsu, but Mirajane shook her head no before turning to face her again. "Lisanna, I'm going to tell you something you've been told many times before… but I want you to really listen to me this time. It's for your own good that you both hear and accept it." Mirajane spoke loud and clear.

Elfman stepped forward holding his arm out in front of Mirajane stopping his older sister as he looked in Lisanna's direction "Natsu won't ever love you. You should just give up on chasing him." Elfman finished for her as he racked his hand through his spiky white hair and with that they turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11- Malchik gay

,

Malchik gay

"Handsome tender soft,Why do you look right through me? Thinking no, I can't deny my feelings growing strong, I try to keep believing dreaming on"

* * *

><p>Lisanna jumped out of the back to the long black limousine uncaringly before bursting through automatic open glass doors. Rushing in dramatically ignoring the on rush of the paparazzi which had been trailing after her since she'd left the place she called home. The drive had taken a few long agonizing hours… but now she was here!<p>

The sun was starting to sink slowly in the sky and display various blues, oranges, and pinks. The short sandy brown haired male behind the desk looked at her strangely as she ran up to the Hospital's front desk. Shrugging his shoulders he stood up leaning over the desk before flashing her a wink "And how can I help a beautiful lady such as..."

"No need Hibiki I can cover this!" A woman's voice came from behind the young girl.

Lisanna perked up "Cana!" The short white haired Strauss sang dramatically as she latched onto the brunette.

Hibiki looked on in confusion and pouted at his chance to flirt being stolen from him "What are you doing here Cana? I thought you didn't work today?" he questioned dropping back down into his seat behind the desk.

"I don't I just forgot to take something home with me." Cana replied gesturing for Lisanna to follow. As they made it towards the elevator Cana began speaking again "If you're here for Natsu…"

"Yes! Natsu how is he? Is he alright?!" Lisanna shouted cutting her off.

Cana's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at being cut off. She was still working off the liquor from this morning and the building agitation from being cut off mid sentence wasn't helping, "He was released this morning." Cana answered shortly. Feeling like all the sudden she had a real short fuse. Why was the girls antics pissing her off so much today?

"What?!" Lisanna's booming voice echoed in her ears.

Cana clapped her hands over her ears and her face took on a painful expression. Cana glared in her direction as Lisanna continued to rattle on about how he shouldn't have been released. Cana's eyebrow twitched again as the annoyance began to build again. For Mirajane's sister Cana found Lisanna's loud voice really annoying, "Yeah bummer you won't be able to see him." Cana announced sarcastically. No wonder Natsu left in a hurry… Lisanna acted more like a worried mother than anything else. When Lisanna asked where Natsu was staying Cana paused. 'Wait she doesn't know?' Cana thought sweat dropping as they got onto the elevator and pushed the button for the floor she worked on '… Not that I can't see why not.'

Cana shrugged "He didn't tell me so I don't know sorry." she lied. God help Natsu if he was ever found…

oooOOOooo

Natsu had finished cooking and stuffed everything neatly in a basket. Now came the real tricky part… Natsu stood before a mirror in only room in the apartment in a skin tight black short sleeve shirt and long white trousers. Natsu skillfully put on a bald cap carefully before putting on a wig. The wigs hair was a sandy brown and the hair just simply dripped down to his shoulders in length.

Next Natsu grabbed a heavy black colored coat; pulling his arms through with ease he adjusted its collar before buttoning it down to his waist. Natsu knelt down opening a box under the small dresser that held the mirror. Shuffling inside the box around for a moment before finding the item he was looking for. Natsu stared at it long and hard before picking it up with gentle fingers… The soft cotton texture tickled his fingers.

_"Take this retched thing!" Igneel shouted throwing the last gift his mother had ever made for his father at him. Natsu's small fingers grabbed the cloth bringing it up to his nose…_

Natsu brought the last thing his mother ever made up to his nose and his nose twitched at the familiar scent of peppermint. It still smelled like her… Natsu smiled hooking the white muffler around his collar before wrapping it around his neck a couple times. Fixing his collar so it stood up straight in hopes of covering as much of his face as he could.

Natsu opened one of the dressers drawers taking out a pair of black sunglasses placing them on the dressers top. He leaned forward looking into the mirror as he played with the wigs long bangs that seemed to fall over his eyes. Natsu looked in the mirror and grinned. Even when he didn't look like himself he still looked like a handsome devil! Natsu turned on his heels putting on a pair of sandals before gathering the things he needed into his arms.

'Oh right the glasses...' Natsu thought turning back to the mirror. He paused now looking at himself from far away in the mirror. Natsu blinked and turned slightly "Son of a…! This thing makes my ass look bigger!" Natsu cursed the thick black mid thigh length coat. Natsu picked up the glasses 'I guess I am not suppose to look like myself…' he thought with a sigh as he opened them up with a light flick of the wrist before putting them on.

He took hold of Lucy's suitcase before he walked to the front door opening it with a creek before clapping it shut behind him. Natsu wasted no time in locking the door behind him, making sure that the lock on the door was secure, he turned to walk down the hall. Natsu's heart raced a bit as his shoes tapped at the hardwood floors; he could hear them clearly standing outside his apartment. Camera's clicking and flashing while reporters asked various questions to the old manager of apartment complex whom was like a second father to him.

Natsu walked out of the apartment building and for a brief moment he'd caught their attention. Natsu's heart stopped at this… but them moments later they ripped their gazes from him back to the old man who seemed to be ignoring them as he sat at the bench on the street drinking some beer.

For a moment their eyes met and the older man grinned. His face was a little wrinkled with age, and his large bold spot shined a little under the light the sun casted, his white spiky hair which faded into his bold spot at his ears and the white thick mustache gained a bright shine in various places. Natsu flashed a grin back then quickly raced off like a bandit.

oooOOOooo

Lisanna frowned she'd just left the hospital. Cana like her disowned older sister had a talk to her about Natsu. Lisanna shook her head furiously 'No their wrong!' she thought as she walked down the street. Lisanna's bright blue eyes trembled; she really didn't want it to be true…

"In other news Jan! There's been a stunning development with the royal family of this region!" Lisanna's head snapped in the direction of the voice. Her eyes landed on a large TV screen within the middle of the towns square. A couple people seemed to pause in place to hear what the news was "It seems the young Prince of the Dragneel family has taken an interest in a girl and we believe that she's a commoner!" the news broadcaster spoke up bringing up an image of Natsu kissing the back of a blonde girls hand. A dark pink rose in one hand and a pink suitcase beside him.

Lisanna froze on the spot… 'T-There's no way! H-He promised I-I could have him!' Lisanna thought remembering how King Igneel told her he'd ensure that Natsu married her. Lisanna's eyes looked to the blonde in the photo and her eyes narrowed in anger 'H-How…' she paused in her thought's as angry tears trickled down her face 'How was this nobody able to so easily take what's rightfully mine?!'

Lisanna turned away after hearing about Natsu giving the unknown girl a flower and asking her out. Lisanna's pace was slow as she walked deep in thought. Lisanna growled through her teeth as her anger rose for the pretty blonde commoner. Lisanna's pace quickened gradually until she found herself running 'Natsu… What does she have that I don't?!' Lisanna thought feeling her blood beginning to boil.

Lisanna stopped suddenly seeing something familiar. A tall man dressed in a black long coat and white trouser pants walked several steps ahead of her. A picnic basket hung on his arm while he pulled along a pink suitcase. His long straight shoulder length sandy brown hair flickered lightly on the breeze. Lisanna recalled the suitcase from the video… 'T-That's not Natsu… is it?' she thought analyzing the man's walk.

That was definitely Natsu… For a moment she thought about walking up to him; making her presence known. However something stop her from doing so… Instead she followed behind him making sure to maintain quite a bit of distance. She watched him turn a corner and quickly ran to the building peeking around the corner.

"Where are you going?" Lisanna asked herself as she continued to survey Natsu's movements. The roaming population lessened as she continued to follow him. The sun sank down more in the sky causing the sky to darken tremendously.

"Natsu!" A loud cheerful voice yelled out of nowhere. Lisanna quickly hid behind a telephone pole, but peeked around it to see who could possibly be calling out to Natsu.

"Aw Lucy, how could you tell?" Natsu whined out as he pulled the glasses up over his forehead letting them rest against the top of the wig.

Lisanna's eyes narrowed dangerously 'Her!' she thought growling when she seen the blonde from the news.

Lucy giggled behind her hand "You have a very distinctive walk." she pointed out.

Natsu snickered at this "Ah ha, so you have been checking me out?!~" he teased bouncing his eyebrows at her.

Lucy's face turned a dark red "S-Shut up!" she shouted in embarrassment before swiftly taking her case back from him wheeling it away. Her free hand swinging beside her in a tight embarrassed fist.

Steam was coming out of Lisanna's ears; Natsu jogged up beside the girl known as Lucy and took hold of her wrist. Lisanna watched as Lucy tensed up for a moment under his touch before relaxing and untightened her fisted hand as Natsu's hand slipped down to take hold of her hand.

Natsu flashed Lucy a big toothy grin causing Lucy's cheeks to darken more. Lucy nudged his shoulder lightly as she leaned on him, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked through the deserted streets.

Lisanna glared at the girls back a dark choking black aura surrounding her.


	12. Chapter 12- You Should Be Mine

,

You Should Be Mine

"I know just what you're going through, You're never sure just who, Who might be hurting you, But let me be the one to hold you tight, Make everything alright"

* * *

><p>Lucy kept up with the disguised Natsu's pace with closed eyes "I know it's none of my business, but who gave you the shiner?" she asked the question that was on her mind.<p>

Natsu tilted his head in her direction wondering if he should or shouldn't answer. Natsu's eyes drooped slightly and a sad smile adored his face "How about this… I'll tell you, but only if you tell me something equally as personal yourself… Deal?" He asked. He doubted she would even answer… Lucy looked down at the ground 'Thought so…' was his minds only response as he let out a soft sigh behind his white muffler.

Lucy shivered slight catching Natsu's attention as she huddled closer to him "Deal…" she mumbled eyeing the ground intently. She wasn't sure why she felt like telling him… She just did… Natsu stopped suddenly making her jerk up to look at him. Her face redden to find him just gawking at her in shock. "N-Natsu?" she whispered trying to catch his attention again. It worked…

Natsu snapped out of his trance and shook his head briefly as he reached a hand up to undo his muffler from his neck skillfully revealing a childhood scar on his neck. Lucy's eyes he noticed scanned over it for a minute "Here…" he spoke softly with a light powdered blush across his cheeks as he held it out to her.

Lucy blinked at the strange cloth Natsu held out to her, smiling softly at the gesture Lucy took it from his waiting hand "You know…" she started as she wrapped the muffler around her neck with ease. She let go of his warm hand turning to his shocked form as she leaned up on her toes to wrap the opposing end around his neck "if you wear it like this…" she continued suppressing a chuckle at the building redness in Natsu's cheeks. Lucy leaned back down taking hold of his hand again "we'll both be warm!" she finished tugging Natsu away by the hand making him nearly trip.

Natsu caught himself while mentally thanking his country for its abnormally chilly nights. Natsu walked up beside her so they were shoulder to shoulder again. Lucy's cheeks reddened when he brought the hand he was currently holding to his lips and kissed her knuckles before flashing her his ever so famous charming smile. "Role reversing on me now eh?" he asked with bouncing eyebrows.

Steam rolled off Lucy's cheeks "W-W-What?" she questioned. Lucy shook her head "No I…" she paused her eyes going wide as she dove down deep into her thoughts. Natsu smirked at this. 'W-Wait… I just indirectly flirted with him!' Lucy thought; Natsu watched as Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and her forehead sizzled as steam rolled off it.

Natsu's laughter at the reaction died down slowly and brought down their hands again except this time slipping them within his pocket. "It was my old man." Natsu told her his expression still held a smile, but his eyes betrayed him.

The most of the redness in Lucy's cheeks drained at this and she looked up at him to give him her full attention. At sight of the look in his eyes she grew even more concerned. His face showed no hint of emotion where as his eyes spoke volumes. Lucy stopped matching his stride… 'So he's got problems with his dad too…' was all she could think. Lucy's eyes shifted to the eye that'd been bandaged earlier where a thick dark bruise was now well hidden with use of a little make-up.

Natsu reached up with his free hand and rubbed at the back of his neck that rested under the warmth of the muffler that was currently being shared between the two "He was just mad because I skipped out on the arranged marriage he was trying to setup for the seventh time." Natsu explained.

Lucy's heart stopped for a moment; could she have been the cause of this? "…Why'd you skip out on it?" she questioned nervously looking down at the cement beneath her feet. They were coming close to the path to the unpopulated cliff and beach of which she'd been staying at.

"I skipped out on it for two reasons…" He paused briefly to take in a breath before continuing "The first reason being I don't love her." he said causing Lucy's eyes to widen a fraction.

Lisanna whom was still stalking them stopped in her stride behind them at the words that'd just left Natsu's lips. Her blue almost glowing eyes trembled as tears built up on the rims of her eyes as she took several small steps back. 'H-He doesn't…' she cried her back coming in contact with a light pole. Lisanna sobbed lightly before dropping down to her bottom on the ground.

"A-And the second?" Lucy spoke so softly she'd wondered if Natsu would be able to hear her. She felt Natsu pull her warmed hand out of his pocket. Lucy released a gasp from her lips when Natsu tugged her in front of him catching her free hand in his opposing hand. Lucy's cheeks darkened a little when Natsu laced their fingers together.

Natsu a smile tugged at his lips leaning towards her with half lidded eyes, his breath tickled at her ear "So I could meet you." he told her truthfully.

Lisanna's lips twitch at the pain in her chest and the burning in her eyes 'I-I see…' she thought. Lisanna brought her knees up in front to her, her shoulders shook lightly as she sobbed so quietly that they couldn't hear. 'I guess this mean's I lose...' Lisanna thought looping her arms under her knees forcing her legs to press into her chest more. Lisanna's forehead fell to her knees… She didn't want to see or hear anymore… Instead she sat there crying away over her loss.

After sometime she finally lifted her head and realized the two were gone. Lisanna sniffled softly and pushed herself up to her feet. She felt so weak… Her legs didn't want to stop wobbling and she feared how she looked right now… She was certain her mascara had run down her face from the small black splotches seen on her pants. Yet another sign of weakness; her mother and father would be so disappointed in her right now…

Lisanna leaned her back against the light pole as she fished her cell phone out of her pocket. For a moment she thought about calling her older sister or her brother… but that moment soon faded. Lisanna skillfully pressed a series of buttons before bringing the small device to her ear deciding to call her driver "J-Jet… yeah it's me. C-Can you come pick me up." Lisanna asked sniffling as she lightly wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "I-I'll be better once I-I get away from here." she continued giving off an unintentional sob.

Lisanna nodded to herself as she tried to clean up her face a little with her sleeve trying to rid her face of new mascara and tear stains, but she was certain… it'd only caused smears of mascara on her face "T-Thanks Jet sorry to be a bother." she smiled faintly. If there was one person who was always there when she needed them it was Jet. Even if he was her personal driver… right now he was suppose to be off till morning and yet he was dropping everything to come pick her up.

She felt a little bad considering from the other end of the phone it sounded like he'd been having a good time. Lisanna blushed slightly at something Jet said before hanging up. Lisanna let out a deep breath watching as a thin puff of white trickled from her lips as hot air met cold. It was at this moment she realized how chilly it was.

oooOOOooo

Lisanna's bright blue eyes stared out of the dark tinted window of Jet's bright yellow car. She hadn't missed any of the worried glances he'd shot her since he'd found her sometime after calling her back to find out where exactly she was. Jet stopped the car at a red light, stomping his foot firmly down onto the brake pedal as he sat himself up a bit to shrug off his light brown coat with a light tanned fur trimmings on its edging and sleeves.

Jet reached over holding the warm coat over to the girl in his passenger seat. "Here use this." Jet insisted barely feeling the cold night chill as it seemed to pass through his light purple button up high collar shirt. His black fabric suspenders clipped to his white belt with silver clips to hold up his loose black pants. His sharp face eyed her in concern "Lisanna." he whispered her name.

Lisanna took the offered coat and Jet stared at her in concern as she slipped it on. The fact that the light had turned green going unnoticed until a horn blared making the orange haired teen jump slightly at the sudden noise. "Natsu loves someone else…" Lisanna told him after the car behind them got annoyed and sped passed them.

Jet spared her a sideways glance "I see… then what now?" he asked. For the longest time Natsu was all Lisanna could see. He could never get her to see him… Would she see him now?

Lisanna sighed with a slight shrug of the shoulders "What else can I do? I've tried everything I could since Elementary School to get him to see me!" she said resting a hand to her forehead. She'd had a sneaky suspicion by the look on Jet's face earlier that her attempts to clean up her face had been in vain. It wasn't until she'd gotten in the car and noticed in the mirror on the side of the car that she had dark smears all over her face. How sexy…

Jet stared at her for a long moment feeling a sense of déjà vu at his friend's words. Years ago he'd been just like her. Trying to get a certain bright blue eyed girl to acknowledge him only to be practically invisible whenever Natsu was around 'Just like me…' he thought with a frown. He'd been chasing this girl for quite some time! Ever since he'd shared his cookies with her in Elementary School after a couple of kids bullied her because of how quiet she was. As memories of his childhood slipped through his mind he unconsciously mumbled out repeated words "To see you…"

Lisanna nodded rubbing at the arms of the coat Jet had given her to warm up "Yeah, I just wish I just wish I could have learned the truth in a different way." she began with a sad smile. Upon taking a moment to think about it though… Lisanna shook her head from side to side with closed eyes "N-No wait I take it back… I wouldn't change a thing about this…" she finished by speaking her thoughts out loud. Lisanna cracked open her big powder blue eyes 'After all if I didn't find out this way… I probably wouldn't have believed him.' Lisanna thought with a frown.

Jet shifted in his seat before jamming the car into park and turning off the car's engine. With this done he turned towards her again. Jet cheeks were a slight tint of red as her ran a hand over the top of his head. A nervous gesture… one of which irritated him and he wished he didn't have. He wished he could be one of those guy's that could play things off all cool and smooth! Jet's eyes fell back on the girl he'd been crushing on since what seemed like the dawn of time "Lisanna…" he let her name pass so easily through his lips.

Lisanna let out a light hum as she turned to him. Jet grabbed her chin gently and quickly before he lost what little nerve he had he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was short, but sweet. As he leaned back a little from Lisanna whose face was the cutest shade of red he'd ever seen. Jet smiled lightly brushing his fingers over her cheek "I see you." he told her before pulling her into a hug. It wasn't a hug that couldn't be pulled away from. If she wanted she could do that… If she wanted…


	13. Chapter 13 - Endlessly

,

Endlessly

"I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you, And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy. It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly."

* * *

><p>Lisanna walked into the large mansion she shared with her parents, upon walking through the doorway she let her back fall against the door closing it behind her. She looked dazed… and a little too deep in thought. Lisanna reached up tucking some of her short white hair behind her ear before touching her fingers lightly to her lips.<p>

**"I see you."**

A smile twitched over her lips and new fresh tears gathered within her eyes. This happy sensation was like nothing she'd ever felt before…

"And where have you been young lady?" a female voice spoke up. Lisanna looked up slightly to find her mother and father. Her mother narrowed her eyes at her in an angry and uncharacteristic glare "You look a little too happy after nearly losing the Dragneel boy." she watched her mother come closer to her, her mother took hold of her wrist roughly and dragged her into the large house.

Lisanna looked confused "N-Nearly?" she spoke her mind without realizing.

The mother spun around suddenly and slapped her hard across the cheek "How dare you just give up and let that blonde tramp beat you! You have a duty to your region to marry that boy just as he has a duty to marry you!" she shouted.

Lisanna fell backwards on the carpet with trembling eyes as her hand held her cheek. "If you're not a winner you're a loser and you hold no claim to the royal family." her father spoke from behind her.

"I-If I'm not a winner I'm a loser…" she repeated dully in remembrance to all the times she'd been fed this speech. Lisanna smiled faintly all these years the knowledge of the promised marriage between her and Natsu had been all she wanted to look forward to. It'd been the only thing that'd she'd seen was truly stable within her life. She'd lost her siblings, a majority of her childhood friends, the love of a man she'd been head over heels for for the longest time.

_"Lisanna, you will marry the hair to the Dragneel family." a ten year old Lisanna beamed at the news her father had given her._

Never before… had she ever wanted that not to be true. Lisanna rubbed her hand over her cheek softly with a frown. "You don't want to taint the family name do you?" her mother said with crossed arms continuing to glare down at her as if she were ready to kick her ass if she were to say something other than the answer she wanted to hear. She'd been hit several times before for second guessing Natsu's feelings for her and her feelings for Natsu.

It'd happened several times since Mirajane and her older brother left the family. She'd start wondering why she was chasing after a man who showed no interest in her relationship wise other then friendship… As always though her mother always seem to have a knack for changing her mind about things.

**"Lisanna! Don't believe them! They're not our real parents! Don't let them run your life!"**

Not our parents… that's ridiculous Mirajane if they weren't then why put up with raising them as such? But now that she held someone else's interest she could see the view of a person looking outside in. And with this view born her own suspicion… one of which she now wanted to find out the truth of. She could see now clearly a little of what her sister and older brother had seen long ago…

"No, mother…" Lisanna answered with a bowed head. Standing up weakly; it was this moment that she realized something… All those times her parents said they just wanted her to be happy was a lie. All they cared about was the union between the Dragneel's region and their own. Nothing else truly mattered to them. "Excuse me I think I'll be going to my room now." she told them slowly making her way to the staircase.

"A month." Lisanna heard her father say from behind her.

Lisanna tilted her head back to look at them as she stood on the dark shadowed staircase "A month?" she questioned. Her father took his place beside her mother with crossed arms.

Her mother continued to glare "That's how long you have before your marriage to the Dragneel boy stupid girl." the woman spat out.

oooOOOooo

Natsu smiled down at Lucy's resting form. She'd fallen asleep after goofing off with him for a while while they were star gazing. Natsu had slipped over to her while she was fast asleep and laid beside her. When Lucy felt his warmth beside her she turned to him and snuggled close to him. Natsu smiled Lucy she looked so peaceful resting like this… Natsu wrapped an arm around coming up under her neck so she could use him as a pillow before letting his opposing hand rest comfortably on his stomach.

Natsu ears twitched hearing watch sounded like a shrilled growl from behind him and tilted his head back to see Kari flashing him warning signs. Natsu smiled nervously bringing his hand off his stomach and held it out defensively "Ah ha Kari this isn't what it looks like." he explained. The small animal's fur was standing up in warning as she growled lowly as she flickers her puffy tail up and down.

Natsu's pupils shrank back when Kari grabbed acorns and began throwing them sharp point pointed at him quite accurately at the arm the was resting around Lucy. Natsu quickly rolled onto his side wrapping his opposing arm around Lucy's sleeping form thinking Kari might hit Lucy. To his surprise however Kari only seemed to hit his arm. Now with Natsu's other arm wrapped around Lucy he could feel what felt like killer intent seeping out of the small creature. "Oh no…" he mumbled quickly jerking away from Lucy who woke up from him suddenly pulling away.

She opened her eyes in time to find him leaping to his feet and running away from Kari whom was tossing acorns at him and shrieking at him in anger.

oooOOOooo

Lucy laughed "I'm so sorry." She apologized trying not to laugh as hard as she'd just been laughing moments before she managed to calm the raging creature after waking to find Kari assaulting Natsu with acorns. Lucy sat on a rock beside him bandaging up the several scratches and scraps he'd gotten from Kari who'd gotten upset at something. "I don't know what got into her."

Said little demonic creature sat fuming on the soft beach sand tapping her foot with crossed arms. Natsu laughed nervously "I-I think I might." he stuttered out as he noticed her closeness. They weren't that close but not that far away either… Natsu couldn't help but stare as a thick lock of blonde hair dripped over her shoulder while she eyed the minor wounds Kari had inflicted.

Lucy looked up mildly interested for a moment before looking back down at his wound and began cleaning them. "And what might that be?" she questioned lightly tapping at his open wounds with a cotton ball that'd been dipped in peroxide. It wasn't until she noticed the redness leaking down to his neck that she realized he was blushing.

Natsu looked away quickly "U-Um w-well y-you kinda looked cold earlier…" he started his cheeks getting redder when her brown eyes transferred from the wounds to him without changing her faces angle.

Lucy hummed light becoming him to continue…

He couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried… those eyes! They had him stuck and unable to do anything! He couldn't even think straight… They were so deep and mesmerizing that he found himself completely lost within them "I U-um you see…" Natsu paused as he began to sweat a little.

She had to suppress a chuckle… Looking at Natsu right now reminded her of a child being caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar before dinner. Whatever he'd done couldn't have been that bad… Lucy cracked a small smile as she let out an almost teasing "Yes?~"

Silence…. And then the dam broke "Iwrappedanarmaroundyouwhileyouweresleeping!" Natsu said quickly hoping she'd gotten everything so he wouldn't have to repeat it…

Lucy's eyebrows arched in surprise for a moment before falling back down into a questioning gaze "Wha?"

Natsu blushed again. He broke away from her to spin around so she wouldn't see the ever growing blush of his face. Natsu decided to draw his attention elsewhere… The sand, poking his finger into the sand, he allowed himself to mindlessly draw into it "I wrapped an arm a-around you while you were sleeping…" he stuttered out.

Lucy was silent as she stood up curiously poking her head over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Natsu looked like he was deep in thought as he stared blankly down at the soft white sand. Lucy blushed at what was being written.

Blinking down at what he'd mindlessly made Natsu's heart skipped a beat when he found the words "Will you marry me Lucy" engraved in the sand. "Gah a Luce um…" Natsu quickly ran his foot over it when he noticed her trying to peek over his shoulder…

Lucy hummed softly returning her gaze to his now slightly turned form.

What was he going to say? He'd only said that to keep her attention away from the words in the sand… "I uh wanna take you out… s-somewhere…" he paused for a moment. Lucy raised an eyebrow and he continued quickly noticing the suspicion in her eyes "Special! That's right!"

"Hum where?" she questioned staring at him dully as she turned back to her first aid-kit to put the bandages away 'His method of keeping me distracted no doubt…' she thought.

Natsu smacked his forehead… How could he have forgotten to come up with all that! Stupid brain work! Then an idea came! Natsu snapped his fingers just as Lucy turned back to him and pointed up into the air with his index finger smugly with closed eyes "It's a surprise!" he grinned. Why hadn't this crossed his mind before; now he wouldn't have to answer!

Lucy sweat dropped 'Couldn't come up with anything eh…' she thought. Lucy had to resist the urge to chuckle behind her hand "Okay."

Natsu began to sweat under Lucy's stare because of what he'd written in the sand. He'd hoped Lucy hadn't seen it. He had after all said that he'd wait to make sure how he really felt… Natsu sweat dropped 'Even though my brain seems to have other plans…' he thought. Natsu reached up and began rubbing the back of his head nervously with a light hearted grin "Luce sorry I have to run! It's getting a bit late!" he explained as he stood up patting his pants off.

Natsu gathered his belongings and readjusted his wig on his head making sure none of his pink hair was dripping out anywhere. Natsu's right hand pulled at the long light brown lock of hair between his eyes as he frowned 'Yeah that's right late…'

Lucy watched him turn away from her hiding his reddened cheeks behind a long lock of hair he was playing with in the middle of his face. The added shadow it casted aided him greatly to his embarrassment from his mindless words that he had no proof were true. "I'll see ya tomorrow Luce…" Natsu turned slightly to her but stopped keeping his back to her. Movement caught his ears and he only turned to her when he realized she was trying to give him back his jacket.

Natsu shook his head from side to side "You keep it." he told her walking away. He stopped again at the cliff spinning around on his heels with wide eyes "Oh wait do you work tomorr…?"

Lucy to his surprise was standing behind him, which made him jump in surprise. Lucy nodded "Yep, but only for four hours tomorrow; be here by ten in the morning at the latest!" she replied giving him a quick hug.

Natsu tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed under her touch. Lucy loosened her arms to release him, but Natsu's arms snaked around her waist pulling her back not wanting her warmth to vanish just yet. She smell's so nice too… Natsu pulled away suddenly "Hey wait a minute how'd you know I was planning on coming in the morning? I could come in the afternoon you know." he asked his hands gently holding her upper arms.

Lucy had to roll her eyes at the question "Yeah, but judging from the track record so far I'm fairly sure you'll sneak over by morning." she accused.

"… track record?" Natsu asked in confusion. He'd never run track before… He didn't have a track record! "But I don't… oh never mind I get it!" Natsu released one of his hands to slap it to his face.

Lucy giggled "Good night Natsu!" she told him as she leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek "The food was amazing." she complimented as she turned on her heels.

Natsu reached out "W-Wait!" he spoke up causing her to stop in her tracks "Let me walk you home." he offered.

Lucy smiled dropping down into the sand where the things Natsu had brought for their picnic had been "Thanks, but I plan to stay out here for a little while longer." She pointed up at the sky and he understood.

Natsu frowned and nodded "Be careful on your way home." he instructed. He was scared leaving Lucy out here all alone and by her… Oh right the mini demon was with her! Said demon clenched her small right fist and pounded it into her open left. A scene which would have been completely laughable had Kari have not frightened him so many times already!

oooOOOooo

Half way to his new apartment he continued to walk down the darkened streets only lit up by well placed street lights. Natsu's hand's within his pockets as he stared down at the concrete… What she'd told him still lingered within his mind.

**"It all started after my mother died…"**

Natsu breathed in softly behind the soft fabric of the scarf… Lucy's scent was locked onto the muffler wrapped around his neck. The scent was nice. He liked it… it was calming in a word. He'd long since exhausted his level of calm as Lucy kept up her part of their deal.

**"My father became depressed and started drinking a lot…"**

Natsu's heart pounded at the words and he couldn't help but slowly tighten his pocketed hands into tight fists. In this moment he'd expected to hear many things… So many things he couldn't even begin to put the scenarios into words.

**"And when I trued seventeen one night he got so drunk…"**

Natsu's breathing began to labored. He'd been beyond angry… It was a rage he'd never felt before and it frightened him. In that moment no matter what the man had said or done didn't matter to him. The intent to kill Lucy's old man was strong as he glared down at the ground below him as he stopped at the crosswalk.

**"So drunk that he forgot I was his daughter…"**

Natsu snapped… His eyes widened in fury as he unleashed his right hand from the confides of his pocket before slamming it into an innocent metal telephone pole. Loud bangs rang out as flesh met the pole over and over again. He stopped finally but only to lean forward and rest his head against the coolness of the bloody pole. Natsu tightened his fist as a limo from another region sped by as the tears he'd held back rolled down his cheeks.

Natsu sniffled his knuckles made several light pops as he tightened his fist. His gave off a barely noticeable shake as he glared down at the ground 'You bastard… If you ever come anywhere near her again I…' he paused slowly tilting his head up. His eyes narrowed deadly, he pulled his arm back in anger releasing the remainder of his rage within a single punch, with a large indent in the telephone pole and bloody knuckles 'I'll kill you!' Natsu thought as he run his bloody hand through his wigs bangs.

Natsu looked up and realized that he was free to cross the street, but didn't… instead he stood there for a long moment. Natsu spun on his heels and pulled his opposing hand out of his pocket. Flipping open the red and black slim cell phone from his pocket, he flipped it open and began dialing Gray's number. "Hey man." Natsu started only to be overrun with questions. "Yeah I'm fine; I'll see you guys in the morning." he told his best friend Gray.

Natsu nodded absentmindedly as he realized he was back at the cliff. Natsu stared at the barely noticeable path wondering if Lucy had left yet. "Yeah I'm going to meet you guys at the store. Okay we'll decide later and Gray… thanks for being there. You really are a good friend." Natsu explained before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. Tomorrow he'd apologize to his friends… and later that day he'd spend the rest of it all with Lucy.

Natsu pocketed his cell phone and walked the path back to the cliff he'd become all too familiar with. Standing at its edge for a moment he relished in the memory that brought him here in the first place. His feelings right now were confusing in a word. The story Lucy had told him made him feel so torn… He felt angry… enraged at her father for touching Lucy in such a way, so pissed off that thoughts of killing the man if he ever crossed his path was entering his mind.

He knew it was sick and at the same time it probably wasn't right, but a very small part of him was happy. If that part of Lucy's past hadn't happened they would have never met in the first place. Just thinking of a world where they'd never meet… Natsu tightened his fist.

He wasn't sure who he was most angry at… Lucy's father or himself. Natsu shook his head from side to side relieving him of his thoughts before stepping down the slow incline down to the beach below. Lucy looked to not be there 'I guess I missed her…' Natsu frowned, but continued towards the area they'd been sitting. An obvious mark left in the sand caught his eye and he knelt down to touch it 'Footprints?' he thought. His eyes trailed the freshly looking made prints; standing to his feet when he heard what sounded like a light snore.

Natsu shifted as he stepped forward following the prints up the slightly up hilled shore that was pretty well covered over by the cliffs long extending balconied edge. Natsu's breath hitched in his throat as he got close enough to peek over the bush and long blonde flowing locks of hair became visible. Lucy was resting on the ground a bright pink sleeping bag and Kari who standing in front of her growling at him with fluffed fur 'Oh that snoring was growling…'

Natsu pushed his way through the bush ignoring Kari's warning signs as he dropped down in front of the small animal cross-legged. Natsu slapped a hand to his face and rubbed at his temples "I don't understand…"

**"Don't worry Natsu I got away! I'm living on my own now… in a place he'll never find me."**

Natsu gasped softly 'W-Was this what she meant?' He wondered sadly. Natsu sighed turning his gaze to the small animal who seemed to have calmed, but was still very much on guard as she glared him down. Natsu merely flashed her a small smile "Thank you for watching over her." he said as he reached over petting Kari's head softly. Natsu stopped and dropped his hand in front of the small squirrel whose eyes shifted from his eyes to his hand and back again.

"I want to protect her two… will you help me?" He questioned, Kari eyed his outstretched hand for several seconds before stepping forward and dropping her small front clawed paws into his hand as if in agreement. Then she hopped in to his hand and he rose her up to kiss her on the forehead "Thank you." he spoke softly as he scratched her under her chin with his free hand. Kari gave off a please growl like purr at this.

Natsu stopped and brought his hand up to his shoulder allowing her to climb up. "Let's get you two someplace warm." Natsu voiced his thoughts as he pulled the blonde out of the sleeping bag it was only at this moment that he noticed she still had on his jacket and was nuzzling her nose into it. This made him smile slightly… Rolling up the warm sleeping bag before stuffing it back into Lucy's pink suitcase which he found not two feet away from her sleeping form.

Next Natsu positioned himself between Lucy's open legs and sat her up, wrapping her arms around his neck he felt Kari hop up to his head, with this done Natsu grabbed her by her thigh's and stood hoisting her up a little before allowing Lucy bottom to rest on his right forearm. Turning he grabbed Lucy's suitcase with his now free left hand and began wheeling it away. Walking back up to the cliff, Lucy snuggled against him and whispered his name in her sleep.

Natsu smile widened slightly turning his head to her, and leaned over to her slightly allowing his lips to brush against her cheek "I'm right here…" he whispered in her ear. He felt Lucy's grip on him tightened and he rested the left side of his forehead against hers "I'll always be right here…"


	14. Chapter 14 - Hero

,

Hero

"I, I can be everything you need, If you're the one for me, Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable, I, yeah, I believe in destiny, I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul, But if you're the one for me, Then I'll be your hero"

* * *

><p>Sun leaked in through the fairly closed curtains lighting up the once dark room. It revealed two teens and a small animal resting on a single bed. Outside a branch scratched lightly against the window due to the light breeze scrapping its ends against the hard glass. It was the small animal that Mr. Sun woke first; Kari blinked open her eyes briefly before releasing a tired yawn. Blinking sleep out of her eyes Kari stood up on all fours and began her morning stretches.<p>

When this was out of the way she stepped closer to the sleeping pair on the bed. Her caretaker was turned to the boy that irritated her most of the time by overstepping Lucy's respective boundaries. He was lucky this time… for it was Lucy that initiated the contact this time. Even if it was in her sleep… Kari scratched at her tiny, but sensitive ears with one of her back legs before returning to stare at the two again. Her caretaker looked so comfortable…

Kari's ears twitched at the comfortable snore the left the two's lips. Then the light shone in her eyes and she realized… it was morning! Kari's lips perked up into what could only be described as an evil grin and her ears curled a little making her look like she had horns on her head. Turning suddenly she looked around for a window; leaping ungracefully over to the pink haired boys dresser she found her window but it was closed.

Lucy, her primary caretaker usually left her bedroom window open for her to go play. What did she have to do to open this thing again? She decided to try the obvious… overpowering it. She pounded on it with her small fist trying to break it open, but soon realized that wouldn't work. The tried to ram into it; this however she only tried once because it hurt. Very much frustrated she sat down with crossed arms trying to remember how Lucy had opened the window for her…

Kari perked up and her eyes darted to a latch on the window and the game was on! Kari jumped up and down several times before finally her little pawed hands caught hold of the ledge which the latch sat on. Using her back legs to kick her way up and her front to help ease her way onto the ledge; she beamed in triumph and eyeballed the latch like a child who'd just been introduced to the wonders of candy.

Dashing forward she clapped her small pawed hands over the latch as if it would run from her if she hadn't. Kari pulled at the latch with all her might, but she couldn't make it move! Her light brown fur stood up in frustration at this and she growled lowly wondering if maybe pushing from the opposite side would help her. Hopping over the latch to the opposing side she tried pulling and even pushing the latch, but still nothing. Kari kicked at the clear glass before letting out a screech of pain; Kari's ears twitched hearing a soft groan and movement as she sat on the ledge nursing her foot.

oooOOOooo

Lucy opened her eyes slightly… The warmth kept her from wanting to move and the tight blankets constricted around her didn't seem to want her to move either. 'That noise… what was it?' Lucy thought sleepily with droopy eyes. She wasn't sure why, but it smelled of peppermint and… man sweat? Lucy blinked opening her eyes a little more as she tried to sit upright only to be held down by the tight blankets.

It was at this moment that she noticed… Natsu's was shirt in front of her. Wait… Natsu left his jacket not his shirt. Then she heard a light pleased hum from over top over her head and something softly rested against the top of her head "Lucy…" Natsu's voice came out of nowhere.

Lucy's heart slowly sped up as she pulled away as far as she could… Lucy's eyes widened at the face now sitting within close proximity to hers and on instinct jerked out of his arms 'Who the hell am I in bed with?!' Lucy thought as she screamed tumbling back off the bed. Lucy's back met the floor harshly "Ow ow ow ow…" Lucy whimpered from the floor the back of her legs hanging from the bed.

Lucy opened her eyes when she felt a light tap on her face and peeked open her eyes to find Kari sitting on her chest looking down at her as she gave off small worried whines and nudged Lucy's chin with her forehead. Lucy's eyes softened "I-I'm fine Kari." she spoke softly as she ran her finger tips over Kari's back. Deep brown orbs flickered around the room 'But where are we…? And who was that guy she'd been sleeping with?!' she wondered still blushing madly at waking in a random mans arms.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Said man peeked his head over the edge of the bed from between her legs. Lucy was about to run and scream when she noticed a few familiar things. H-His voice… And those stray pink locks of hair peeking out from under the brown… The blush on Lucy's face leaked from her cheeks to consume her entire face and travel down her neck a bit.

Lucy's mouth hung open in shock as she stared up at him in what would qualify as a near improper position for a young lady to be in. Lucy gave out a little gasped stutter as she spoke "N-Natsu?" Her heart pounded within her ear drums as the brown hair slid off his head when he nodded.

Natsu looked down at what slid off his head and onto the edge of the bed "Oh right I completely…"

Lucy backed away suddenly and started throwing everything she could get her hands on at him "What in the hell are we doing in the same bed?!" she yelled out as she chucked a boot at his head.

Natsu held up his arms defensively blocking them with ease as he looked at her with a nervous smile "Well I came back to the cliff and I found you and…"

"You kidnapped me?!" Lucy cut him off as she stood up off the ground pointing an accusing finger at him. The cool morning chill licked at her skin and she grabbed at the warm shirt hugging her shoulders. Lucy blushed when she realized what was hugging her shoulders and was keeping her so warm was Natsu's jacket…

Natsu still sitting on the bed and so far no longer in danger of objects being tossed at his head looked thought full "Well I wouldn't exactly call it…" he spoke out nervously.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him "So what would you call it?!" she interrogated tightening her hand on the jacket she just realized she was wearing. It was so warm… so comfortable. 'It smells like him.' she thought shaking her head to knock herself down from her ascendance to cloud nine. Which worked! Lucy stomped forward and poked Natsu in the chest "Well?!"

Natsu looked down at the finger poking his chest "I um just didn't want you sleeping outside in the…"

"So let me get this straight!" she interrupted again "You with your oh so kind heart took me into your home with no expectations of getting anything in return?" She question flashing him a dull all knowing look. As she leaned her face dangerously close to Natsu's; she didn't miss the redness that accumulated upon his face at this "Yet I wake with you practically smothering me as you held me against you…" she accused.'Not that I didn't like it…' she added subconsciously still able to feel the ghost of Natsu's gentle warm hold on her.

Natsu's eyes narrowed at her words did she honestly think he brought her home with ulterior motives?! Surely he'd thought about that before, but not last night. Not after finding out about her father… He'd made a mental promise to himself to never go that far unless it was something Lucy wanted too. Natsu reached forward grabbing hold of her upper arms tightly yet also gently too "Lucy will you shut up for a minute!" he shouted at her.

Lucy paused staring at him in mild shock before looking down with an embarrassed pout "Fine…" she mumbled out.

Natsu let loose a soft sigh "The only reason I left was because I needed to calm down at that moment. After letting off some steam I doubled back… figuring you'd be done stargazing and would be on your way home." he began. Natsu's head drooped as he sat up more on his knees so his forehead could fall to rest against hers "I was planning on walking you home…" he continued briefly. He could remember his disappointment when he got there to find the beach empty "but when I returned…"

Lucy's strength seemed to leave her and her arms laid limply within Natsu's gentle hold. She hadn't even registered that extreme closeness Natsu currently had "I was nowhere in sight…" she finished for him.

Natsu smiled faintly "Exactly." he spoke simply.

Lucy's cheeks reddened now taking notice to his closeness "So then how'd you find me?" she questioned shifting her eyes away from him.

Natsu leaned back and smiled faintly at the disappointed pout on Lucy's face that his movement caused. Natsu slid his hands down to her wrists and held them captive. Releasing a soft chuckle as he tugged her closer to him so he could swiftly force her to sit beside him. With this accomplished he released her wrists and grinned playfully "… your footprints." he answered.

Lucy blushed a little; Why… Why did she feel so comfortable? Any man that wasn't a close friend that would usually overstep her personal boundaries would usually end up being chased off by Lucy with a little help from a wildly swung purse! But not Natsu… Natsu wasn't a friend… so why? Lucy looked deep in thought as she answered on auto pilot. Lucy smiled faintly some of her long blond locks of hair dripping over her shoulder "So that's what gave me away…" she answered looking down at the hard wood floor.

"That's not all! Kari's really protective of you ya know?" Natsu started up again. Kari tilted her head from the floor at mention of her name. Natsu leaned over and held out his hand close to the floor allowing the small animal to hop into his hand. Leaning back Natsu brought his hand up to his shoulder as he looked to Lucy again with a proud smile "The moment I stepped too close she started growling at me."

Lucy sweat dropped and slapped her hand to her face "So two things gave me away…" she grumbled.

Natsu's ears twitched at this and a big goofy grin overtook his face "Also…" he practically sang.

Lucy's entire body twitched 'Oh god there's more…' she thought in horror.

"You have a really cute snore!~" Natsu said teasingly smirking as he lightly poked at her cheek where a little dried drool could be seen.

Lucy turned to him speechless and blinked at him a few times in surprise before going red in the face again. Lucy roughly shoved him which barely moved him and made him laugh at her "I-I do not snore!" she replied defensively.

Natsu snickered evilly "Perhaps a recording after you fall asleep tonight will change your mind?~" he asked playfully which reaching over to tuck long blonde strands of hair behind her ear.

Lucy's blush darkened when she snapped out her trance and took notice of Natsu's sudden closeness again. She could barely move! Lucy's hand slowly ran over the blanket to the head of the bed "S-Shut up!" Lucy shouted grasping hold of a pillow and shoving it into Natsu's face.

"Mum the blind fold method kinda kinky." his voice muffled from the pillow.

"Idiot…" Lucy huffed out. Her face was so hot… She could probably cook an egg on it right now! Lucy closed her eyes bringing one of her hands away from the pillow to rub at her face. As if doing so would somehow cool her rapid flow of embarrassment.

Holding up his index finger "But as for how we ended up sleeping together…" Natsu spoke from beyond the pillow.

'Oh god please don't say it like that!' Lucy thought her face growing hotter because of how it was worded.

Natsu reached up grabbing hold of the wrist holding the pillow in place and ducked back away from the confides of the soft fluffy goodness that was both comfy and deadly. Looking into the big brown orbs that was stationed across from him he beamed a big goofy smile "Well you told me not to leave you and you kinda wouldn't let go of me." he explained.

Lucy's face exploded and she sat in silence 'H-Had she really done that?!' she questioned herself trying to force herself to remember. Kari hopped from Natsu's shoulder to Lucy's and rounded her shoulders once before leaning over to lick Lucy's cheek to try and snap her out of her deep thoughts.

Natsu grinned widely "What's wrong got nothing to say now?~" his eyebrows bounced at her.

Lucy snapped out her thoughts and chucked the pillow in her hand at his head "Stop teasing you jerk wad!" Lucy growled out still blushing madly. Natsu caught the pillow with ease and looked at her from beyond it with a small smile "…Natsu?" Lucy began.

All joking aside Natsu put the pillow down allowing it to rest beside him "Yeah Luce?" he replied briefly.

"Why…" The question she'd asked was so simple it was confusing…

Natsu's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "Why what?"he questioned curiously. What was she trying to ask him?

Lucy stared at the unmoving and uninteresting floor "Why would you do all this for me?" she said exactly what was on her mind. She could only come up with one answer herself… but as much as she wanted to believe it. They'd only just met…

Natsu's voice caused her head to snap upright to look at him as he answered "Well there are actually two reasons… but since I don't know much about love yet I suppose I can't outright say that one…" he started.

Lucy frowned "Oh…" she mumbled but perked up remembering their wasn't one but two answers "t-then what's the other?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face as she turned to face him completely.

**"And when I trued seventeen one night he got so drunk… ****So drunk that he forgot I was his daughter…"**

Natsu smirked; he was so childish… Natsu blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck embarrassingly as he answered "I wanna be your knight in shining armor…" he told her. Natsu redirected his hands to take hold of hers. Natsu's thumbs rubbed over the back of her hands "If you'll let me Lucy I wanna be your hero." he smiled slightly. Yes, it was a very childish wish…

oooOOOooo

Lucy's face was still red as she walked down the street to work. She'd unconsciously answered his question. The word had left her mouth before she'd even so much as thought about it. Yes, it was such a simple but meaningful word. She could still feel Natsu's tight hug around her after the word had left her mouth. His arms were so comfortable, so warm, and so secure. She felt like she never wanted to move…

Lucy's face darkened and she slapped both of her hands to her face to try and snap herself out of it. This only caused people to look at her funny and two decent sized hand prints to be visible on her cheeks. Lucy shook her head from side to side trying to remove the pinkette from her thoughts at least for now. But it seemed her mind had other plans…

Lucy couldn't believe she'd ran out… I mean sure he'd asked where she worked and that seemed a little I don't know stalkerish of a question to ask. 'My hero huh?' Lucy thought again. Lucy's lips curved up into a small smile. He was sweet… ever so childish, but a sweetheart nonetheless.

"Good morning Lucy!" A familiar voice caught her attention. Next thing Lucy new she was pulled into a tight crushing hug by her redheaded friend and manager.

Lucy looked around speechless… wasn't she just crossing the street outside of Natsu's apartment building? "H-Hey Erza! Welcome back…" Lucy replied hugging her friend.


	15. Chapter 15 - You Found Me

You found me

"Is this a dream?, If it is please, don't wake me from this high, I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes, To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe, You found me when no one else was lookin', How did you know just where I would be?"

oooOOOooo

Lisanna hugged her knees to her chest, 'A month… does Natsu know?' she wondered with a frown. She hadn't slept a wink yet. She wanted nothing more than to run away, but she knew no matter where she ran she'd be incapable of escaping her duty. Lisanna stood up looking at the half complete reflection of herself within the mirror across from her. Her eyes were tired due to lack of sleep.

Perhaps it was time to go listen to what her older sister had to say. Lisanna's eyes widened and her skin jumped in fright when loud taps could be heard on the window behind her. Spinning around she peeked out of the window to find Jet standing outside tossing small pebbles at her window. "J-Je…" She started to say his nickname, but paused at the old track name he'd been given. No this required a change… A smile stretched across her face as she signaled him to give her a minute.

Lisanna ran about the room quickly removing the previous nights clothing and playing with her hair a little in the mirror. Lisanna looked at herself in the mirror; she was dressed in a simple white tank-top and tight blue jean shorts. Lisanna heard footsteps and quickly even though she only had on one sock. She shoved its partner within her pocket and grabbed her sneakers with one hand. Jerking open the window quickly she climbed out then bolted to the edge when she heard her door's knob turning "Sarusuke incoming!" she shouted down to him.

Jet's eyes widened as Lisanna just suddenly came dropping out of the sky into his arms. Jet's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he tried really really hard not to drop her. "Son of a… Honey the little rat slipped away again!" Jet gasped softly and quickly bolted under the open window in front of them that her parents had just become visible within. Jet held her close to him as he looked up; he could make out their reflections within the open windows glass as they argue back and forth.

"She's no good to us like this! I knew taking her and those other two brats was a mistake!" Lisanna heard her mother say and Lisanna suddenly went still. Jet's gaze shifted from the reflection to Lisanna for a moment and he hugged her tighter.

"We'll if you had killed all of them to begin with we wouldn't be playing mommy and daddy you dumb ass bitch!" Lisanna heard the voice she'd known as her father yell. Lisanna's eyes widened and her breathing suddenly began to get rapid "Don't just stand there! Go fucking find her or all this plastic surgery will have been for nothing damn it!" she heard his voice again.

Lisanna's entire body shook with angry and sadness. All this time… all the words she'd spoken to her to her parents had gone unheard. Words meant for her family had been given to these fakes… these killers. Tears whelmed up within her eyes 'O-Oh my god… I've been living with our parent's killers.' she thought as the tears dripped down her face and soaked Sarusuke's shirt. So this was it…

**"Lisanna! Don't believe them! They're not our real parents! Don't let them run your life!"**

The sound of a doors opening and slamming shut could be heard and not long later the sound of a car engine 'This is what you were trying to tell me… Mira.' she thought. Jet cursed under his breath and stood up hooking his arm under her knees. If they didn't move now they would surely be found once the car began pulling out. Jet darted for the back of the house with a speed an almost unearthly speed that gave him his nickname.

oooOOOooo

Natsu whistled a soft tune as he walked with a skip to his step down the cement sidewalk. The light sandy brown hair that covered his pink locks or hair bounced lightly and the wrapped flowers he held over his shoulder rustled with each bounced step. Many people eyed him weirdly, but he didn't care. The camera crew several news channels were still stationed outside of his apartment building with reporters.

Makarov stood out in the midst of them as they questioned him, but the old man just seemed to sit there quietly enjoying a good old six pack of beer and the sights and sometimes feels of the young ladies. Natsu smirked slightly remembering how Makarov grabbed the reporter's ass just as she started to make her way towards him. He owed that old man big time after the slap he'd had to endure.

He hadn't been able to stop smiling… not since early this morning. It was just plastered there _permanent_ so it seemed. His day seemed brighter since this morning; much more cheerful then he'd had in a long time. It was all thanks to her… Yes, Lucy was definitely making him into the happiest person alive. Just being within her presence made him smile; hell even thinking about her made him get a goofy love struck grin.

"Yo, you moron I have a bone to pick with you for leaving the hospital without telling me!" Gray's voice suddenly dragged him out of his thoughts. Gray looked at Natsu oddly "What's with the flowers?" he questioned as Natsu too stared at him in confusion… He'd really been out of it! Natsu eyed the grocery store Erza managed with Gray's help. It was fairly packed with people shifting around to find the items they'd come for.

Natsu smiled slightly "I have a date later." he answered simply. Gray huffed and began lecturing him through narrowed eyes like a strict parent scolding a child for sneaking out passed curfew.

Natsu was only mildly paying attention. He smelled something familiar… Natsu sniffed at the air then began sniffing people wondering if someone was wearing the familiar scent he smelled "What the hell?! Don't do that here man!" Gray scolded slapping a hand to his face before trying to stop his friend.

Erza who'd seen him bobbing around smelling everyone quickly jumped into action. "What are you doing moron?!" Erza beamed a smile at her consumers and apologized after grabbing Natsu by the ear. Erza bowed quickly before dragging him away by the ear; ignoring his pain filled whines. Levy whom was sitting behind one of the registers chuckled at the sight. Her boyfriend Gajeel leaned over the registers booth staring at Natsu oddly.

Erza pulled him away from the crowds before releasing him "What the hell was all that?!" she screeched! Erza crossed her arms and tapped her foot as if she were a mother awaiting her child's explanation as to why he was being bad. Natsu though only seemed to be mildly listening as his eyes wandered…

"It smells like her." Was all Natsu said as a replied leaving them to stand within a sea of confusion. Natsu perked up suddenly shoving the flowers into Gray's arms and began climbing the third empty registers table making Gajeel who was two lanes away snicker at him. Gray put the flowers down quickly as he and Erza tried to get Natsu down.

"What the world are you doing dumbass?" Gajeel questioned with a chuckle while Natsu used his new height to his advantage to see over the large amount of people. Gajeel rolled his eyes at Gray and Erza's feeble attempt to get Natsu off the registers table. Gajeel sighed and leaned off his girlfriends working stationed and fifty percent of the stores populations swooned as he shuffled over to Natsu.

Finally, they'd gotten him down and was now holding him down to keep him from climbing back up. Some costumers watched them curiously while others watched for mere amusement. "I know she's here! I can smell it!" Natsu shouted like a maniac turning his head left and right causing the brown locks of his wig to shift around like crazy. He knew it was her! He didn't know how, but he did!

Gajeel blinked in disbelief; Natsu… he'd finally snapped. Gajeel turned to Gray who was helping to keep Natsu on the ground in a sitting position "I think he's finally lost it guys…" he told them.

Erza rolled her eyes at their diagnosis "You know who's here?" Levy interrogated suddenly after leaving her post. Levy knelt down in front of Natsu resting her forearms on her thighs; putting most of her weight on her ankles. Levy tucked one of her blue bangs behind her ear and tapped at the bright pink sister pair of reading glasses she'd gone to get with Lucy.

The smell got stronger suddenly and Natsu turned even more frantic in his search "This fruity scent I know it anywhere!" he tried to jump up again.

Gray growled lowly "Sit down you idiot!" he yelled at him, but Natsu continued his antics.

Gajeel sweat-dropped "See?" he replied gesturing to Natsu with a nod of the head.

Erza growing forever frustrated plopped her hands onto her hips in irritation "We're going to ask one more…" She began only to be cut off suddenly when out of nowhere Natsu jumped her. He wasn't even paying attention to her at all as he sat on her pointing.

Natsu leaped off a confused and flustered Erza to chase after a familiar looking little demon "Ah ha! Kari!" Natsu beamed. The small squirrel's eyes widened and she shrieked in fear waving her small pawed hands in the air briefly before turning around and running away swiftly when Natsu tried to catch her in a hug. Natsu, she heard fell to the tile floor with a loud thud.

Natsu looked up in time to see Kari scurry off into Erza's office. It was at this moment he heard a very familiar voice "Eep!" Lucy's shriek of surprise entered his ears. Natsu hopped up quickly ducking Gray as he tried to restrain him again. Natsu looked into the room in time to see Kari quickly and effortlessly dive into Lucy's cleavage to hide. "Kari what are you…?! Hey what's wrong?" Lucy voice asked softly looking down in time to see Kari peek her head over the top of her shirt.

Kari's tail flickered tickling at Lucy's belly as she stared at the pair of eyes staring at them from the door in fright. "Lucy!" Natsu dashed into the room and tackled Lucy into a hug. Lucy's big brown eyes went wide when he hugged her and the chair began to tilt backward. Lucy self-consciously let out a high pitched scream as they both fell backwards.

Gajeel, Gray, and Erza rushed in while Levy manned the stores front to find a massive mess. Papers fluttered to the ground causing Erza to growl in anger at the mess Natsu had made of her office. Meanwhile Natsu sat over top of Lucy who stared up at him shocked and a little flustered at their closeness. Their noses were touching and they were looking into each other's eyes. "N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered softly only now noticing that if she wasn't careful she'd kiss him.

Natsu beamed down at her with a goofy smile "I knew it was you I smelled." he grinned proudly like a madman. Lucy's cheeks slowly reddened until it was a dark crimson hue.

oooOOOooo

Running a hand through wild spiky brownish orange hair while his partner sat across from him "I hope our Princess is doing alright." he mumbled to no one in particular. His partner sat across from him fixing the dark green tie around his neck. The man had short white hair and a neck length beard, He watched his partner with mild amusement as he watch the older man fix his black tux of wrinkles. The Zodiac sign for Capricorn sat pressed into the suits collar. Finally, the man took a sip of the tea he'd ordered "What do you think Capricorn?" the other man questioned his partner on these thoughts.

Capricorn peeked open an eye at the young man's questions. Putting his teacup down gently, reaching up pushing his black shades up his face to rest onto his forehead revealing bright green eyes. He stared at his company seriously eyeing the Leo Zodiac mark on his partner's collar after resting his elbows on the table. Capricorn clapped his hands together and leaned his chin against them "The Princess is fine I have no doubt in my mind." he replied softly.

Capricorn took in a deep breath and stood "We should be going Loke…" Capricorn informed the young adult as he pulled his white gloves from his pocket that'd been a gift from Lucy's late mother. He slipped them on with ease. As Loke scarfed down the rest of his meal.

He couldn't wait to finally see the Princess! The last time he'd seen her was on that day… He missed her kind voice, that cute smile, and hot figure of hers! Loke stood up "Right!" he jumped up to his feet. This time… This time he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Not a stranger… and not her father!


	16. Chapter 16- Guessing Game

,

Guessing Game

"It's all a guessing game, you can't get better at it, I wish I had a say, but life won't let me have it, Whatever moves I make, it's in the way I play, But I can't win, no I can't beat this guessing game!"

oooOOOooo

Natsu hugged Lucy even as they sat beside each other on Erza's Office floor being interrogated by their friends. "W-We met only a few days ago…" Lucy replied to one of their questioned holding her hands up in front of her waving them nervously "It's not like we were trying to hide it or anything!" she told them. Lucy paused sweat-dropping "Well, he wasn't…" she mumbled so low under her breath she doubted any of them would hear.

Erza fluttered as she turned to Lucy suddenly making her skin jump in surprise. What inhuman hearing! But Erza didn't say anything she just stared at her with a frown, and then turned to Natsu with a menacing glare as she stomped closer to him. Red orbs glared into Natsu's current uncaring face as a nuzzled into Lucy's neck enjoying the fruity scent. "Natsu!" Erza shouted loudly causing Natsu to give off an irritated groan.

The scene kind of reminded her of when a parent would ask a child to do their chores and they refused stubbornly wanting to play with their toys rather than clean. "What?!" Natsu snapped glaring back at Erza. Lucy sweat-dropped; he was going to die at an early age if he continued doing that…

Gray dropped out of nowhere "Your intentions…" they both started in union glaring intently at their male friend.

Natsu stared in confusion his mouth agape "Huh?" he replied.

Gray growled leaned up onto his knees holding up a shaky fist "Your intentions towards our friend you dumbass pyro!" he shouted slamming his fist down on Natsu's head to make sure the information stuck.

Natsu yelped reaching up to rub at his head "The hell?! Isn't it obvious Ice Prick!" he growled back launching forward grabbing hold of Gray's shirt holding him up a little and slamming his forehead against his friends. They glared back at each other "I'm gonna marry her; that's my intention!" Natsu released Gray's shirt. Gray slid back down to the floor deep in thought.

Lucy face which had been a cross between neutral and nervous turned to full on embarrassment at the announcement. He hadn't even hesitated to say it… not even for a second. Was he really that sure of his feelings? B-But how could he be…? They'd only met each other…

"Natsu, how long have you known Lucy?" Erza questioned suddenly with a bowed head. She didn't want this to come out wrong, but there was no other real way of saying it.

Natsu huffed crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly "Long enough to know I love her." he shot back in response. How could he not? They doubted his feelings!

Erza frowned at his not so knowledgeable answer "How long Natsu!?" she repeated loudly. She wanted an honest answer; no she needed an honest answer… Her friend had been hurt already by someone she loved. She wasn't about to let Natsu play with her feelings because he was mistaking how he felt. The last thing Lucy needed was to fall in love with a man that fell in love with someone at the snap of a finger.

Natsu's eyebrows visibly twitched in annoyance as he glanced away "A few days…" he pouted. How he'd wished he'd met her so much sooner. He drummed his fingers against his arm lightly.

Erza for the first time since he'd known her looked conflicted as she spoke "How much do you know about her?" she questioned.

Natsu paused recalling the conversation he and Lucy had had on the beach about her father. Natsu's bangs shifted to cast a long shadow over his eyes "… That's none of your business." he replied. No, he wouldn't tell them… Not even if they were Lucy's friends. Lucy may have told them things, but there was no real guarantee that they knew anything about what'd really happened. And if they didn't know then Lucy herself didn't want them to know. So, what right would he have to reveal her past to them?

Erza slammed her hand down onto a small two drawer filling cabinet that sat beside her near her Offices entryway "Did you know that she's been hurt by someone she thought cared about her?!" she shouted.

This made Natsu freeze… Okay maybe they did know, but how much did they know?

Erza stomped forward till she was standing face to face with Natsu. Raising her arms up, she slammed both hands down onto either shoulder and looked up at him with teary eyes and pleading look "Please Natsu… If this is just a fling to you sto…"

"Lucy is not a fling and will never be a fling!" Natsu shouted back very much offended that Erza would think he only thought of Lucy as a fling. How could she possibly come to that conclusion anyways?! Natsu swatted Erza's hands away "And why the hell does everyone think I've been having flings?! I'm still a virgin!" he argued. The fact that The Great Erza Scarlet was in tears had thrown him, but only for a moment.

Erza blinked at him speechless "So wait you never made a move on any of those girls that throw themselves at your feet?" she asked flabbergasted. She couldn't believe it she'd heard many many rumors in her school years of such events happening; she hadn't believed anything until pictures started surfacing. Though now that she thought about it… the picture did look a little funny to the naked eye like it'd been tampered with.

Natsu's skin physically jumped in disgust at the accusation "… It's actually a frightening thought that you'd think I would… do you not recall how stalkerish they all were?!" he questioned. Natsu reached up grabbing at the sandy haired wig on his head, tugging it off with ease before letting it fall to the floor. Natsu gave off a dulled stare as he sweat-dropped mumbling out "Not to mention they'd try to sexually assault me…" freezing momentarily as he thought before continuing "wait actually I think you walked in on a couple of those moments and saved me Gray."

Gray's jaw dropped to the floor "I-Is that what was going on?" he questioned in shock. He'd honestly thought he'd stopped him from sexually harassing them not them sexually harassing him!

"Gray…" Erza started lowly causing Gray give of a girlish eep and frightened yes in response. Erza glared daggers at the dark haired boy "What is the meaning of this?" she question glaring down at as if she was ten times taller than he was.

Gray sweat-dropped realizing that Erza had grown taller only because he'd fallen to his knees on the floor. Gray bowed quickly to Erza "I-I think I may have misinterpreted what was…" he started.

Natsu crossed his arms again "No kidding!" he replied with a brief nod. Gray apologized and the two shook hands… The apocalypse has begun! No, just kidding.

Gajeel groaned at the two girly boys as he like to call them shaking hands and hugging to make up for their wrongs. Face-palming at the scene "I think you guys are gettin a little off track!" he notified them. Gajeel rolled his eyes as his hand slid down his face at their odd display; usually it took Erza glaring to get them too… Oh wait she was; that explains it! Gajeel chuckled softly under his breath as he reached his right hand back up and brushed his bangs back on his face. In doing so revealing a lot of his facial piercings.

"So Natsu you plan on marryin the bunny girl eh?! Kind of early in the **game** to be sayin that isn't it?" he questioned, resting his right forearm against the doors frame as he leaned more weight onto his arm before continuing, "Today you could be **winnin** her heart, but who knows tomorrow you could do or say somethin that ends up **losin** it."

Natsu growled lowly at his words his hands tightened into tight fists at his sides while his head bowed. His body shook in anger; those words… he hated them. Natsu took in a deep breath before looking up slowly into Gajeel's eyes with a serious expression "You guys are my best friends, but if you ever say that again I will kick your ass." he spoke with narrowed eyes. Natsu's knuckles made a soft snap before he began speaking again "Love isn't a **game**! Lucy isn't a **prize** to be **won**!" he started and his knuckles began to turn white. Natsu looked up fixing his glare dark glare onto his long haired friend "So don't even talk about her like she is!"

Gajeel cleared the room in a second grabbing hold of Natsu's shirt collar slamming his forehead into Natsu's "Calm down idiot; I didn't mean for it to sound like that ya moron." he growled out at Natsu, glaring back at the pinkette.

Natsu press his forehead harder against Gajeel's as if trying to get him to back down "You're the moron, dumbass!" he shouted furiously. After all of Gajeel's love experience he'd have though he would have realized by all this by now… Love it was no game!

Gajeel put some distance between them as he pulled back his fist. There was only one way to get a point across between either boy's and that was to let them talk I out with their fists "You punk!" he shouted. Natsu did the same balling up a tight fist smashing into Gajeel's face at the same moment the black haired boy's fist slammed into his. This caused both of them to stumble back.

Gajeel's fall was stopped by Gray and Natsu went flying back into something soft. What was it? Natsu looked up with a dazed look when something smacked at his cheek. 'Kari?' he thought drowning in an amazingly familiar scent. Natsu peeked up when he felt a hand petting the top of his head. Natsu blushed a little 'L-Lucy…' he thought. Then his anger came flooding back when he remembered what he'd and his friend had been arguing about. As much as he wanted to stay nuzzled between Lucy's breasts; he felt the need to finish his argument more pressing.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy briefly making sure she wasn't injured. When he was satisfied that she was fine; he gave her a small peak on the nose.

Lucy's face went completely red and steam rose off her cheeks in waves.

Natsu stood up slowly "Using terms of winning and losing when talking about love…" he said not really paying much mind to anyone, but Lucy as he held out his hand for the flustered girl to take. Lucy eyed his hand for a long moment before taking it without any coaxing; helping her up to her feet they both flashed each other a small smile.

Kari sat idly by tapping her foot irritatedly on Lucy's shoulder. Although Natsu hadn't initiated the contact without her owner's permission, but still she felt annoyed that all Lucy's attention had turned to the pinkette.

"With the way you talk about relationships I'm surprised Levy hasn't ditched your dumbass." Natsu spoke up dazed by Lucy's dazzling brown orbs. It might bother his friend, but it was true… He was indeed surprised Levy put up with it. He was only grateful that Levy wasn't here to hear what Gajeel had said… It would have broken her heart all over again.

Lucy gasped softly at what he'd said "Natsu!" she replied taking notice to a shadow resting beside the tinted window nearest the doorway.

Gajeel snapped "What was that?!" he shouted trying to leap out of Gray's arms who was currently holding him back from tarring Natsu a new asshole. How dare he bring Levy into this!

Lucy's eyes shifted from Natsu momentarily to the shadow before landing on his again; she couldn't believe he'd just said that! And she was very sure… that she recognized that shadow.

"You heard me Iron-Head." Natsu mumbled out; he knew all about it… About how Gajeel once cheated on Levy with one of his fan-girls, back when the pressure of a new upcoming superstar got to him. He also knew that Gajeel had told Levy of it after realizing his mistake and he also knew his mistake had almost cost his friend the one he loved. Even though he understood what his friend had been trying to get across it was a poor choice to compare love to that of a mere game.

"Boys!" Levy shouted from the door having been listening in for some time, she'd finished unloading the consumers and closed down the store down momentarily. She'd heard plenty… And she couldn't blame Natsu's angry response because Natsu was the first person she's told. She herself was angry at those words. It was as if Gajeel hadn't grown up at all from that moment of weakness.

Gajeel looked up hearing his bookworm's voice and the disappointment in her eyes stabbed at his heart. Gajeel roughly pulled himself away from the two's hold and made his way to the blue haired reader "L-Levy I…"

Raising a hand to stop him "I think you've said more than enough today." Levy cut him off making him frown and drop his hand down to his side.

Gajeel nodded sadly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He shouldn't have said anything… Why did he think to put his own two cents in? Why when Natsu was clean of any wrong doing, but he himself wasn't… He'd crossed a line with his girl, and yet his love for her wasn't being questioned half as much as Natsu's love for Lucy's. And on top of that… Natsu's words Gajeel made him realize just how bade he'd fucked up with those few sentences. Walking out of the Office, out of the store, and out onto the street.

He had to get away… He had to think… He had to fix his screw up… But more importantly he had to stop looking at a relationship like it was a simple game of Chess. In Chess people don't run the risk of being hurt… like he'd hurt her.


	17. AN

Hi guys this is not an update!

* * *

><p>Hello readers,<p>

Hello people :D I hope you guys like 16. I wasn't expecting it be done yet which is why you guys didnt get a notice on this one... I was expecting to be working tonight but i got called off so i got the chance to finish it off.

in all likely hood i will begin 17 by monday when it will be complete... not sure yet, but i'll keep ya posted!

**For new readers and current readers who don't know: **If you love NaLu I have another called "Strawberry Heaven" It's a oneshot! (yes i know ugh a oneshot, but I think you guys might enjoy it so I'm listing it!)

I hope you guys liked the chapter 16 installment and stay tuned for the release of the 17 installment! TTYL!


End file.
